


Catch Me When I Fall

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Drama, Fallen Angels, M/M, Shounen-ai, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Os sentimentos dos anjos eram tão puros e profundos, capazes de fazer Lu Han escolher abdicar aos céus em prol de estar ao lado do humano que amava.[XIUHAN] [ANGELS AU] [DRAMA]





	1. A Forma de um Anjo

**Author's Note:**

> Quero agradecer de coração a minha amada @VoidWolfinGale por todo o apoio que me deu, sem você eu não conseguiria terminar essa história. E agradecer a @Ambrose_ por betar a história.  
Vocês são demais! Muito obrigada. 
> 
> Enfim… Espero que vocês aproveitem a leitura.

**PARTE I**

**A FORMA DE UM ANJO**

“Acha que se morrer-mos, iremos para algum lugar?”

“Por que perguntaste isso?”

“Estou cansado… Estou muito cansado.”

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Lu Han despertou já em alerta.

Os pequenos olhos castanhos focaram onde pensou que vinha o som quase imperceptível. Avistou os lençóis se remexerem conforme a pessoa sobre eles mudava de posição durante o sono. A paz reinava, da mesma maneira que a escuridão a dominar o cômodo. Com isso, pôde relaxar um pouco.

Não costumava dormir — se fechar as pálpebras e tentar recuperar as energias pudesse ser chamado disso. Mas estava mais cansado que o normal; o corpo debilitado e implorando pela recuperação que vinha lentamente dar-lhe alívio.

Lembrava-se de ter ouvido uma velha senhora — moradora daquele mesmo prédio — sussurrar que “O menor dos barulhos poderia ser uma batida alta de bateria aos ouvidos dos anjos”; uma tentativa de relaxar seu neto com medo de que alguma coisa entrasse em seu quarto e tentasse matá-lo. Ela não estava tão errada. Tudo era capaz de colocar Lu Han em alerta, seja o barulho da água do banheiro a pingar na pia ou ruídos do gato de rua ao andar sobre o parapeito da janela fechada. O menor dos eventos, seja o que for, poderia ser perigo.

Suspirando exausto, colocou-se de pé cambaleante. Seu corpo machucado a reclamar de seu esforço com dores intensas nas áreas cobertas de hematomas, escoriações e uma laceração no antebraço. Ao andar com com dificuldades, meio que arrastando a perna devido à forte ardência presente nela, aproximou-se da cama de casal calmamente.

O olhar buscou a figura a dormir serenamente, o rosto de bochechas fardas sendo a única parte não escondida pelo cobertor. Lu Han sentou-se ao lado da pessoa a dormir, um gemido sôfrego a escapar com o ato conforme seu sobretudo roçava em suas feridas. Com um nó de emoções formando em sua garganta, levou com extremo cuidado e delicadeza as costas dos dedos à face do homem. Fez-lhe um carinho singelo e repleto de sentimentos, o peito se inflando com o toque da pele quente.

Ele estava tão em paz daquele jeito, como se quase nada no mundo pudesse afetá-lo.

O desejo dele havia se cumprido.

— Minseok… — sussurrou o nome do homem, a voz saindo carregada em tristeza e cansaço.

Em surpresa, a pessoa na cama se remexeu novamente, o que fez Lu Han recuar a mão assustado, o olhar fixado no humano a se aconchegar. Subitamente, ele abriu os olhos, dando algumas piscadas para, só depois, deixá-los assim de vez, o cenho a se fechar no mesmo instante ao ser envolvido pela estranheza.

As íris âmbar de Minseok voltaram-se em direção à Lu Han. Focaram conforme ele tentava forçar-se a isso, espremendo as pálpebras como se não fosse possível enxergar o que estivesse ali.

Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso. No entanto, Lu Han sempre ficava tenso. Um misto de ansiedade envolvendo o desejo de querer ser notado e de não querer. Em situações anteriores, nada havia acontecido; mas uma pequena esperança sempre preenchia parte de seu coração.

Após quase um minuto a tentar ver algo que em uma visão de humano não havia, Minseok suspirou com pesar. Os olhos se fecharam durante o processo ao tempo em que ele dava de ombros, virando de costas para Lu Han para retornar aos sonhos.

Com a expressão coberta pela chateação não disfarçada, Lu Han se levantou outra vez, a boca soltando um ruído de dor instantaneamente a ele ter usado a perna ferida para se apoiar. Se arrastou até à janela, onde sentou-se sobre a cadeira velha que ali estava. Escancarou o vidro, deixando o frescor acolhedor da madrugada adentrar o quarto e abraçasse tudo.

Ficou ali o restante da madrugada. Observou atentamente desde a rua a seis andares abaixo, ao céu quase límpido que cobria toda a cidade. Tinha um extenso campo de visão para sua vigília. Podia se tranquilizar com o fato de estar atento.

Não supunha que seriam mandados outros ainda hoje — ou pelo menos, naquela noite —, mas nunca era demais se ter cuidado. Qualquer deslize poderia significar a sua morte e a de Minseok. E os céus estavam em fúria, tomados pela profunda raiva de não completarem o pedido da ordem de captura de Lu Han, e o de condenação à morte de Minseok.

“Irão mandar os piores deles agora…”, Lu Han pensou suspirando exausto, enquanto passava os dedos por entre o cabelo acastanhado.

Embora tentasse se manter em alerta, seu corpo debilitado implorava por descanso. Minutos depois, Lu Han acabou por apagar outra vez, o tronco ereto a se sentar no assento, mas o pescoço curvado, a cabeça tombada por sobre o ombro em um jeito visualmente desconfortável. Não escutou mais nada, absorto no vazio de sua mente. Só foi despertar quando Minseok o fez.

O ruído estridente do despertador sobre a mesa de cabeceira deu-lhe um grande susto, capaz de fazê-lo se descontrolar e suas asas manchadas se revelarem. Elas se abriram ao máximo, passando pela abertura própria para isso em seu sobretudo esfarrapado. O barulho semelhante à uma rajada certamente não poderia ter deixado de ser notado, assim como a força a empurrar o vento para o lado da cama, fazendo Minseok se sobressaltar com isso e quase cair.

Lu Han observou ele continuar imóvel, enquanto tentava entender o que acabara de se passar — obviamente, também estranhando o fato da janela estar aberta quando tinha quase certeza que tinha fechado-a antes de deitar na cama. Porém, segundos depois o humano ignorou a situação incomum, acabando por julgar ser só sua imaginação ou sua memória fraca.

Minseok levantou para fazer sua higiene matinal. Lu Han o deixou ir sozinho, limitando-se sempre a ficar um pouco longe para que não fosse perceptível sua presença, mesmo permanecendo na forma que não pudesse ser visto ou ouvido. Seu corpo — embora tivesse demorado mais do que antes — curou-se quase que por completo, restando somente a ferida da perna esquerda que fora machucada por uma estaca sagrada.

Apesar de aborrecer-se com a diferença de tempo em que seu organismo trabalhava agora, por um lado estava aliviado de não ser algo muito diferente do que estava acostumado antigamente. A mudança não era tão drástica quanto pensou que seria ao tomar sua decisão — ainda que tal escolha fosse a diferença entre estar morto ou moribundo. Mas não conseguiria proteger Minseok se todos os dias ficasse inútil devido aos ferimentos recebidos na luta.

O dia seguiu como normalmente desde que renunciara. Acompanhava Minseok até o emprego dele em uma cafeteria do bairro, sentava-se em uma mesa próximo a janela e ficava de tocaia. Após o expediente, o humano costumava passar no mercado ou na loja de conveniência para comprar algo que precisasse — quando, normalmente, não retornava para casa ou passava na praça pública para divertir-se um tempo a observar as crianças brincando, os animais a passar ou simplesmente ficar sozinho.

Nas terças e sábados, a rotina era um pouco diferente. Depois que Minseok saia do serviço, Lu Han o escoltava até o grupo de apoio que esse vinha frequentando há dois anos. Pegavam um ônibus juntos e iam até o lugar específico no centro da cidade. Ao chegar no local, Lu Han avaliava cada pessoa e centímetro da sala. E, ao notar que tudo estava sem ameaças, se afastava. Preferia ficar próximo à porta, tanto para ter mais controle de quem pudesse entrar, quanto para não precisar ouvir o que era dito.

Nunca ficava na forma visível — mesmo se várias vezes assim o desejasse. Sabia que, dessa forma, poderia começar a interagir com Minseok e poderiam criar um relacionamento entre eles. Entretanto, não se via nesse direito.

Não por ora, talvez.

E, para completar, quanto mais o observava, mais começava a ter vontades que nunca se passaram por sua cabeça. Ver Minseok desfrutar de um café recém coado e expor uma bela expressão de prazer, ou a forma como ele parecia deleitar-se ao tomar banho em água quente, estava fazendo Lu Han querer sentir o mesmo, viver as mesmas coisas. 

Não seria possível.

Lu Han tinha sentimentos, não era uma peça de mármore com vida moldada para ser forte unicamente. No entanto, não era capaz de sentir o mesmo que os humanos. Não podia ter a sensação emocional da refrescância que uma brisa matinal dava; o saborear de uma comida bem-feita; ficar fascinado pela visão de tirar o fôlego da lua; rir com piadas idiotas; sentir desejo ou prazer sexual.

Essas coisas eram destinadas aos humanos. _Eles_ não foram feitos para isso. Foram criados de maneira e propósitos diferentes; portanto, não podiam possuir tais sensações especiais.

Contudo, foram recompensados com os sentimentos mais fortes. Aquilo que possuíam vinham em grande intensidade e os dominava por inteiro; o amor, o ódio, a angústia, a felicidade, a lealdade. Todos, ao nascer dentro deles, tornavam-se boa parte do sentido de suas vidas. E, então, eram vistos com seres tão puros — as lendas não estavam erradas, afinal —, ditos como imaculados porque suas emoções eram a essência disso.

Por isso Lu Han estava ali.

Caso se revelasse para Minseok e tentasse falar com ele, acabaria por ter que conviver com essas coisas e fingir ser do mundo dele. Não só seria algo que o humano odiaria — o conhecia melhor que a si próprio, por essa razão tinha certeza do fato —, mas como algo que Lu Han não queria fingir. Não para ele.

Estava tudo bem, de qualquer forma.

Desde que pudesse continuar ao seu lado, ficaria tudo bem.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

O pôr-do-sol não era um cenário feito para narrar uma história com mortes. Mas, como se fosse a natureza deixando claro que nada era de uma forma, a grande estrela diurna usava suas cores mais exageradas naquele final de tarde para pintar o momento, indo contra tudo aquilo que os poetas tinham descrito em suas batalhas divinas.

O sangue escorria por toda a extensão do braço direito de Lu Han — já sem a manga do sobretudo destruído —, criando linhas em um carmesim opaco a traçar pela pele clara até chegar à mão e depois aos dedos. Por fim, caíam em pingos até o asfalto, deixando um rastro que não poderia ser visto pelos humanos que passavam por ali.

O campo de proteção havia sido desfeito no instante em que o corpo do segundo anjo morto começou a esfarelar-se ao cair na calçada. Cada pequena parte tornou-se nada mais do que poeira a se espalhar pelo ar, passando a fazer parte do mundo dos humanos. Tudo aquilo que havia sido destruído voltou a ser o que era, sem deixar qualquer evidência. Para os humanos a seguir suas vidas, nada havia acontecido. Não ouviram nada, não viram nada, não aconteceu nada. E, dessa forma, era e sempre seria para os alheios a tudo.

Lu Han deixou uma das estacas — a que segurava com o braço machucado — cair, largando-a com um aperto no peito. Não queria manter algo que não fosse seu; não queria ter de lembrar que matou dois de seus irmãos,_ outra vez_, com a própria arma deles.

Inconscientemente, seu braço começou a tremer ao relaxar os músculos, não mais usando uma grande força sobre ele para não só forçá-lo a se mover mesmo ferido, como para deixar de lado parte do que sentia e obrigar-se cumprir o que deveria ser feito. Guardou sua estaca no cinto e usou a mão esquerda para controlar a tremedeira, evitando, também, que mais de seu sangue fosse desperdiçado.

Passou os olhos ao redor, procurando pelo terceiro que Lu Han sabia que estava por ali. Podia senti-lo — mesmo que a energia dele fosse fraca —, misturado por entre as almas humanas, usando-as como camuflagem para que o anjo renegado estropiado não fosse até si. Possivelmente, não fora mandado para a missão. Parecia ser de uma classe mais baixa, quiçá somente um observador para informar aquele encarregado de comandar o mandado.

“Você irá facilitar sua vida ao se entregar de uma vez”, Lu Han pôde ouvir a voz do anjo que primeiro o atacou ecoar em sua cabeça, soando como uma voz da consciência.

Não era a primeira vez que tentavam usar da falácia para fazê-lo desistir. Era o que restava a eles, depois de tanto tempo que estavam a insistir em cumprir com a missão dos céus. Eles sabiam que Lu Han era forte o suficiente para resistir; sabiam que não seria fácil. Não mandavam mais anjos porque acreditavam que a lealdade dentro de Lu Han falaria mais alto — e, quem sabe, para evitar os estragos, logo que o campo de força não poderia servir de nada se houvesse muita energia ocorrendo dentro. Devido a esse pensamento, decidiram usar da tática de mandar aqueles que tinham mais contato com ele, visando mexer com o seu emocional.

Estavam enganados, no entanto. Mas não esperaria diferente de quem não conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber disso. Superestimaram muito a servidão que um dia Lu Han teve.

_Tolos_.

Talvez, para a sorte dele, nenhum dos anjos mandados possuía a permissão de matá-lo. Não por piedade, mas a lei era jamais matar seus iguais, ainda que esse tenha renegado aos céus.

Diferente dos humanos, eles não iriam para o paraíso caso morressem. Foram feitos justamente para não morrerem; contudo, podiam, caso fosse um igual a tirar-lhe a vida. Então, a única forma que isso poderia ocorrer seria execução ou assassinato. E todos eles, todos, tinham medo do que havia além disso — incluindo os arcanjos, embora fossem os mais distantes de tal coisa acontecer.

A lei entre eles era manter os traidores em prisão eterna. Ou, para os que julgavam ser os mais úteis, reconstruíam-lhe a cabeça, apagando tudo o que antes estava ali, como se fosse um sistema de computador que pudesse ser restaurado.

Era isso o que fariam com Lu Han.

Ele sempre fora útil. Era um dos mais fortes de sua posição e, antes que subitamente abdicasse a tudo, um dos mais leais, servindo como braço direito de anjos de classe superior. Não podiam perder alguém como ele, não podiam matá-lo.

De fato, não era essa a preocupação de Lu Han.

Não se importava o que lhe fosse feito. Sua única preocupação é o que fariam com Minseok. Eles não se hesitariam em matá-lo; não teriam planos para ele ou piedade. Executariam-o tão fácil quanto um estalar de dedos, não sentiriam nada por isso — se sentissem, iriam ignorar devido a servidão e lealdade que possuíam. 

Jamais permitiria isso enquanto estivesse vivo.

Ao averiguar que, por ora, não havia nada com que se preocupar, Lu Han decidiu voltar ao apartamento de Minseok. A energia do terceiro anjo havia se dissipado, sumido de vez sem deixar rastros. Confirmou que era um informante. Por enquanto, estava tudo bem.

Lu Han agachou-se para tentar ganhar impulso e pulou com força, logo abrindo as asas para colocar-se a voar até o andar. Contudo, uma dor fina o desestabilizou e acabou por fazê-lo cair ao chão, a face indo de encontro a sarjeta, o machucando mais do que já estava, quebrando-lhe o nariz.

Com dificuldade, Lu Han — após colocar o nariz no lugar — se levantou meio cambaleante. Olhou por sobre as costas, abrindo bem as asas enormes. Encontrou a esquerda machucada, um corte profundo próximo a articulação que lhe fora capaz de arrancar as penas degradê de branco e preto.

Seu braço já não sangrava há um tempo, tendo estancado assim como imaginava que seria em sua asa. O corpo parecia estar a ficar cada vez mais dolorido, dando-lhe a vontade de simplesmente sentar ao chão, e não se levantar por um bom tempo.

Poderia se forçar a usar as asas para chegar mais rápido, mas talvez fosse melhor já deixá-la a curar. Caso resolvessem mudar a rotina e mandar mais à sua busca, precisaria estar, no mínimo, um pouco melhor a fim de lutar de forma justa. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de estar em desvantagem.

Optou, então, por fazer o mesmo que os humanos. Adentrou o prédio velho de apartamentos de classe média e, pela primeira vez, usou o elevador. Ganhou como companhia a velha senhora vizinha de Minseok que retornava de seu trabalho como costureira — aproveitando para observá-la melhor, como fazia com qualquer humano quando tinha a chance.

Cada classe de anjo tinha uma função. Observadores mandados à terra para servir como informante de tudo o que estava a ocorrer. Agentes que transitavam entre a terra e o céu realizando os serviços divinos. Guardas postos nas entradas do inferno para proteger de qualquer coisa que tentasse abrir ou sair. Auxiliares, guias, protetores. Era uma grande lista de cargos feitos para manter aquilo que precisava ser mantido.

Lu Han era da classe do exército e, devido a isso, não teve muito contato com humanos durantes esses milhões e milhões de anos de existência. Seu contato sempre fora indireto, por isso, possuía tão grande curiosidade nas criaturas que tanto aprendeu que deveria cuidar. Era como uma criança a aprender um mundo novo. Observá-los era fascinante para Lu Han, principalmente quando se tratava de Minseok.

Assim que chegou ao andar certo, aguardou a senhora sair calmamente e tratou de fazer o mesmo antes que as portas do elevador se fechassem. O corredor estava praticamente deserto, salvo a idosa a percorrê-lo sem pressa, seu andador indo a frente para mantê-la. Lu Han arrastou-se até a porta de Minseok e fez um grande esforço de atravessá-la, batendo com a cara na madeira quando suas energias não lhe permitiram realizar o ato.

Mas, para a sua sorte, a estranha batida — que lhe fez o nariz voltar a latejar e sangrar — chamou a atenção de Minseok e o levou até o corredor, abrindo a porta sem querer para que Lu Han adentrasse ao apartamento.

— Olá? — O anjo o ouviu chamar ao tempo que tentava com extremo cuidado passar por entre o vão e o corpo do humano, recebendo um choque com a aproximação, que possivelmente foi sentido também por Minseok, já que esse virou o rosto surpreso para o lado exato em que o anjo passava como se levasse um susto. — Olá?! — chamou mais uma vez, a voz arrastada, os olhos a percorrer por todo lado, o cenho franzido em estranheza. Ao dar de ombros, frustrado por não descobrir o que houve, retornou ao apartamento de um único cômodo.

Uma vez dentro da residência, Lu Han foi sentar no banco velho próximo a janela, deparando-se com o gato deitado tranquilamente sobre o parapeito como se morasse ali. Com um suspiro silencioso — porém cansado —, relaxou no encosto da cadeira e permitiu os músculos se liberarem da tensão, tendo suas pernas a agradecer-lhe.

Depois daria um jeito de se limpar e trocar as roupas aos farrapos por novas que furtaria. Por ora, só queria recuperar as forças.

O sol de antes já não era mais visto, escondido por detrás dos vários prédios. A única coisa que restara era o laranja forte, quase vermelho, que adentrava no cômodo de paredes camaleão que adquiriram de forma efêmera a cor do anoitecer.

Minseok parecia inquieto. Mesmo após alguns tempo desde a chegada de Lu Han, ele continuava parado em frente à porta, os olhos a encarar o chão e o rosto em profunda contemplação. Não era a primeira vez. Em muitos momentos, o pegou em situações assim: como se ele estranhasse tudo ao seu redor, se sentisse esquisito. Mas tão rápido quanto acontecia, também passava; logo deixando-o que continuasse a seguir a vida.

E assim Minseok o fez, indo se sentar em sua cama.

Lu Han sentia que o corpo estava mais pesado, os olhos a fechar lentamente como se estivesse com muito sono. Claramente, estava precisando poupar energias para focar essas em seus ferimentos — precisava, se quisesse se recuperar logo —; no entanto, tinha medo de perder a consciência e acordar em uma prisão. Ou pior: Minseok ser morto enquanto estivesse inconsciente.

Então balançou a cabeça com força para despertar e se ajeitou melhor na cadeia, o corpo a reclamar em uma dor mais forte com o ato. Levou o olhar a Minseok na espera ansiante que isso o ajudasse a distrair e mantê-lo atento, o vendo concentrado a desenhar em um caderno próprio — hábito que ele vinha muito a fazer há uns meses como dica de sua psicóloga.

Conseguiu conservar-se por uns minutos, admirando a absorção que o outro se colocava ao que fazia, a expressão séria vez ou outra com o cenho franzido e a mão a trabalhar sem parar com o lápis único. Contudo, Lu Han já não tinha mais controle de seu estado e acabou por dormir, as pálpebras a se fechar no exato instante em que sua coincidência se dissipara, deixando-o com a cabeça pendida para frente.

Falhara.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

“Sabe… Por vezes, tento imaginar como seria se tivesse nascido como eles.”

“Por quê? Eles não são perfeitos quanto aparentam.”

“Não… Não, não são… Mas não é isso que tornam eles tão especiais? Os mais distintos defeitos, a liberdade de escolha e a opção do perdão… A ignorância. Eles não são perfeitos, mas são felizes. Diferente de mim”.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Ocasionalmente, havia uma quebra na rotina. Não por parte dos anjos — esses em tempo algum tinham horário ou dia para aparecer —, mas Minseok.

Por mais que o humano fosse alguém completamente reservado, não possuindo muito contato além dos funcionários da cafeteira, das pessoas no grupo de apoio e de sua psicóloga; vez ou outra, ele saia em companhia de alguém. Geralmente, eram os outros que o abordavam e puxavam assunto — alguns flertavam sem qualquer vergonha, e outros pareciam buscar mesmo uma amizade. Minseok era ingênuo e alheio sobre como o pensamento das pessoas funcionavam, não via intenções ulteriores; o que podia ou não ser o caso da jovem moça que aparecia quase todos os dias na cafeteria nas últimas quatro semanas. E, na quinta-feira, convidou Minseok para ir ao cinema.

Por um lado, Lu Han estava feliz de presencia-lo tão animado, a passar horas se arrumando, uma música qualquer tocando no rádio enquanto ele se aprontava. Porém, por outro, isso dificultava em seu desejo de protegê-lo, principalmente ao se tratar do fato que não podia fazer muito longe da camada espiritual.

Lu Han ainda não conhecia toda a cidade. Poderia ter o risco dos anjos informantes identificá-lo e avisar ao superior, como havia ocorrido há quase dois anos. Só a ida de Minseok para o trabalho, ao grupo de apoio ou à clínica do psicólogo já era um constante risco. Afinal, ele estava exposto ao radar quanto mais se movimentava — isso reservando de lado a realidade que o restante dos humanos estavam expostos as lutas angelicais no meio da rua. Seu trabalho tornava-se redobrado e mais cansativo, chegando a desejar que Minseok parasse de fazer isso.

Não era um desejo de verdade, mas seu medo falando por si. No fundo, adorava ver Minseok se divertindo, fazia cada momento que estava passando naquele inferno valer a pena.

Ver Minseok feliz valia a pena.

Contudo, Lu Han realmente tinha muito, muito medo. E era esse medo que o fazia ficar paranóico.

Enquanto Minseok caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas movimentadas, Lu Han ia a alguns metros atrás dele. Os olho viravam de um lado para o outro em busca de um rosto familiar. Analisava cada instante um ponto diferente, os sentidos apurados ao máximo para sentir qualquer presença angélica. Porém, naquela noite, nenhum deles apareceu tão cedo.

O que veio ao caminho de Minseok foi um ser capaz de se fazer de humano. Hábil de se camuflar entre eles e passar despercebido pelos informantes ou qualquer outro anjo que não fosse um dos arcanjos. Algo com cheiro podre e garras impuras.

Minseok se encontrou com a moça que ia à cafeteria. Costume e parte de encontros românticos, juntos foram ao cinema, assistindo a um filme de comédia estreante.

Naquela noite, depois de muito tempo, Lu Han foi capaz de testemunhar Minseok rir como ele nunca o viu antes. O rosto relaxado e tranquilo, o sorriso gengival que fazia com que os olhos quase se fechassem, a alegria a emanar como ondas. Estava fascinado no quanto era incrível ver tal felicidade, presenciar mesmo que não fosse ele ao lado de Minseok.

Lu Han passou o tempo todo a acompanhar aquele que amava assistir ao filme junto de outra pessoa. Gostava disso. Significava que ele não estava sozinho, mesmo que a todo momento seu suposto anjo da guarda estivesse com ele.

Algumas horas depois, com o filme já terminado e a noite adentro, Minseok decidiu acompanhar a moça até o ponto de ônibus, preocupado com a segurança dela logo que o local se encontrava praticamente deserto de pessoas, salvo poucas que passavam por ali enquanto retornavam para casa. E, foi assim, que Lu Han sentiu.

Não havia presença. Somente um vazio total de alma e um cheiro de enxofre desprezível que se tornou evidente conforme se aproximavam mais da parada, capaz de fazer o estômago de Lu Han se embrulhar com o fedor que não sentia há anos e as pupilas se estreitassem. Seu corpo se moveu antes que sua própria consciência percebesse, o grande instinto jamais deixando de existir mesmo após a renúncia de servir aos céus. Lu Han não teve tempo de colocar o campo de força, sequer pensou nisso antes de sacar sua estaca de ferro sagrado e avançar com o impulso de suas asas para cima da garota prestes a atacar Minseok por trás.

— Não se atreva a se mover. — ameaçou Lu Han, sua arma perfeitamente apontada para o peito da garota, que paralisou no mesmo instante que sentiu a energia branca a rodeando. Sua voz saiu grave e áspera, a boca próxima a orelha dela a fim de sussurrar-lhe. Evitava que, talvez, Minseok pudesse o ouvir mesmo que se encontrasse bem mais a frente, continuando a andar sem perceber que sua companhia havia parado subitamente, muito distraído como sempre.

Possivelmente por ter sido do exército e possuir sua graça feita para ser furtiva, o demônio não notou que um anjo estava seguindo e fazendo a proteção do humano escolhido. Não precisava saber a razão daquele ser ter optado por Minseok dessa forma, era totalmente óbvio. Ele sequer utilizou de um pacto para ganhar a alma, preferiu por controlar-lhe o corpo até que o possuído não aguentasse mais e se entregasse — forma comumente usada quando sabiam que haveria dificuldade em se conseguir o que desejam.

Assim como Lu Han esteve oculto, aquele demônio também esteve. Seu cheiro e o impacto que podia causar à energia ao redor foram encoberto em meio as almas dos humanos que o cercava, enganando o renegado. Por isso, não fora capaz de notá-lo quando entrou na cafeteria ou quando a garota se encontrou com Minseok. Tudo estava disfarçando as evidências exatamente como foram feitos para fazerem.

E isso só provava que não era somente com os anjos que Lu Han deveria se preocupar.

Ele havia se esquecido.

— Hyejin, você está bem? — indagou Minseok ao longe ao, enfim, notar que a garota não estava atrás dele a escutar o que ele parecia animadamente conversar com ela. — Aconteceu algo? — Estava prestes a fazer o caminho de volta, quando Lu Han cutucou a estaca no peito dela em sinal para que ela falasse. Devido a não ter mudado sua força invisível, ninguém, incluindo o demônio, era capaz de vê-lo, ainda que agora ela pudesse saber o que havia atrás dela.

— Não, não! Só parei para procurar no celular qual a linha de ônibus que leva até a minha casa — mentiu com a voz doce, colocando-se a andar para próximo de Minseok bem lentamente, sendo acompanhada pelo anjo, que manteve a estaca apontada para ela.

— Se você tocar em um só fio de cabelo dele, eu te matarei aqui mesmo — avisou com desdém, ganhando uma olhada profunda de canto dos olhos que já mostravam a cor verdadeira do demônio sobre o comando do corpo da garota Hyejin.

Tentou sentir a moça a ser possuída, buscando salvá-la. Mas, embora estivesse com o peito praticamente colado às costas dela, não havia nada lá. Ela já estava morta, se fora há muito tempo. No final, quem realmente se aproximou do humano fora o demônio.

— Agora se despeça de Minseok normalmente, entre no primeiro ônibus que passar e caía o fora daqui — mandou, recebendo uma carranca forte da garota, prova de que o demônio estava imensamente irritado por perder o que esteve dias planejando em pegar. — Se eu ver você chegando a um quilômetro perto dele novamente, irei fazer com que você volte a força para o inferno. — Assim que terminou de dizer tudo, já estavam ao lado de Minseok no ponto de ônibus, esse dando um gentil sorriso para a moça, que retribuiu de forma forçada. Ao receber a liberdade de Lu Han, ficou mais próximo do humano para sua própria segurança.

Em qualquer outro momento, Lu Han teria matado sem pensar duas vezes, sua total natureza como anjo eliminar tais criaturas que se proliferavam como vermes parasitas. No entanto, havia um motivo maior para permitir que aquilo saísse livre: não chamar a atenção de Minseok e fazer com que o anjo informante que estava há alguns metros dali anunciasse para um dos encarregados dos serviços divinos que havia um demônio próximo. Usaria esse infortúnio como forma de despistar por um certo tempo os outros anjos, podendo assim, ter uma noite um pouco mais livre.

Incomodava ir contra tudo o que fez por milhares de anos. Mas já tinha feito isso uma vez quando renunciou, poderia fazer de novo.

Após a ameaça, a garota ficou em completo silêncio, cortando a tentativa de conversa de Minseok — não respondendo qualquer coisa perguntada ou olhando para o pobre homem — e deixando-o visualmente chateado por achar que teria dito algo ruim. Foi preciso que Lu Han sussurrasse no ouvido dela que disfarçasse para que o demônio continuasse com todo aquele teatrinho a fim de enganar mais um pouco o humano — o que não ajudou muito, no entanto.

Quando o primeiro ônibus desceu a rua, a garota imediatamente fez o que lhe fora ordenado. Despediu-se rapidamente de Minseok, quase que de forma óbvia de querer estar longe dele e entrou no veículo, partindo logo depois para bem longe.

No restante da viagem de volta para o apartamento, Lu Han notou o quanto Minseok estava cabisbaixo. Aquela havia sido uma das raras vezes que ele fez algum tipo de amizade e conseguiu sair para se divertir. Só para no fim, acabar com a impressão de que a garota odiou o encontro. Por mais que tenha somente o protegido, Lu Han não pôde deixar de se culpar por isso, trazendo a tona em seus pensamentos todo seu passado com Minseok e o fato de atrapalhá-lo.

Queria poder fazer alguma coisa para animá-lo. Mas, por ora, Lu Han só podia observar, torcendo pelo dia que finalmente pudesse se mostrar para o homem que amava.


	2. Lágrimas de Sangue

**PARTE II**

**LÁGRIMAS DE SANGUE**

“Tu estás com medo do que pode acontecer?”

“Sinceramente? Não. Acho que… De uma forma ou de outra, estarei longe daqui.”

“Tem certeza que quer ir embora? Podemos tentar dar um jeito, podemos resol… ”

“Não tem jeito. Eu não aguento mais ficar aqui... Eu preciso ir.”

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Por muitos e muitos anos, Lu Han conviveu com milhares de anjos. Os mais próximos eram os do exército — aqueles que estavam em sua mesma função — e, principalmente, os que quase nunca estiveram no mundo em que os seres humanos habitavam. Seu vínculo nunca foi grande com a maioria, mas o suficiente para desestabilizá-lo quando se via na obrigação de ter que matá-los. E foi exatamente esses que decidiram mandar para executar o humano e capturar Lu Han.

Não era dever deles. Jamais deveriam estar ali se não fosse uma missão especial que não teria a ver com essa. Eles já tentaram mexer com o psicológico de Lu Han antes; obrigavam-o todos os dias sentir o peito doer a cada vez que ia contra sua natureza e matava um irmão. Mas se encontrando sem outra escolha — afinal, todos os outros anjos de captura de renegados não retornaram como continuavam achando que fariam —, decidiram dificultar.

Lu Han já tinha derrotado outros três anjos mais cedo, o corpo estava completamente desgastado e pedia por recarga de forças. Assim que retornou ao apartamento, antes mesmo que Minseok chegasse — esse ainda no mercado onde havia sido a luta a poucas quadras do bairro —, deixou que seu corpo desabasse no chão, deitado de mal jeito em um canto do _kitnet _com a cabeça apoiada na parede ao lado. Não foi capaz de ver ou ouvi-lo regressando à casa, assim como não notou aqueles o acompanhando, praticamente o seguindo como se esperasse a oportunidade perfeita longe de outros humanos para matar um sem que testemunhassem.

Por terem a energia ocultada, Lu Han não sentiu quando adentraram o apartamento de Minseok pouco tempo depois que esse chegou com as compras e as deixou na cozinha. Seu corpo não estava ferido para desmaiar, mas sua consciência oscilava, dando picos dele abrir os olhos e ver de forma embaçada o cenário.

Demorou alguns bons segundos para associar aqueles dois ao perigo, quase colocando a vida de Minseok em jogo. Mas quando percebeu a situação, foi movido pela completa adrenalina do susto que correu por suas veias. Avançou para frente deles e salvou as costas de Minseok com seu corpo e suas grandes asas, que se abriram por inteiro para aumentar seu tamanho de proteção.

— Pensei que Jongdae tivesse acabado com você. — a mulher da dupla, Angela, disse com um sorriso encantador que nunca deixava seu rosto sempre que se direcionava para Lu Han. — Mas parece que continua tão resistente quanto nos velhos tempos.

— Não é à toa que as duplas da outra equipe nunca retornavam. — comentou o homem, Kristoffer, sem tirar sua imagem completamente séria, dando um contraste com a expressão de sua parceira. — Mas não deveríamos esperar menos dele.

O silêncio se instalou entre eles, dando voz ao assobio alegre de Minseok enquanto esse guardava todas as compras da semana. Os três anjos ficaram a se encarar com a tensão sufocante os rodeando, a maior parte emanando do corpo de Lu Han, que ainda permanecia com as asas abertas para ocultar a visão de seus antigos companheiros.

Eram anjos da classe do exército, possuíam, assim, uma áurea mais sufocante quando permitiam que ela mostrasse a essência, feita para intimidar demônios do alto escalão. Contudo, normalmente era difícil a possibilidade de senti-los. E, exatamente por isso, era um pouco confuso saber se aqueles eram os únicos presentes ou ainda teria mais algum terceiro anjo com a presença ocultada por ali.

— Saiam daqui. — pediu Lu Han, a voz grave e comandante, assumindo o semblante que costumava ter quando ainda era o superior daqueles dois, líder. — Vamos fazer isso de qualquer maneira, então que seja do lado de fora com um campo de proteção. — completou, a mão a parar sutilmente no cinto, os longos dedos ficando superficialmente sobre o cabo da espada.

Embora tenha criado um tipo de campo de proteção sobre todo o apartamento de Minseok — outro grande motivo de suas forças se esgotarem, logo que usava pelo menos quinze por cento nisso —, ele não funcionava como outros. Aquele campo ocultava qualquer um que estivesse dentro dele, ao contrário de trazer qualquer destruição feita para a camada espiritual em que os anjos escondiam seus corpos durante o tempo na Terra. Qualquer luta ali não só destruiria o local, como envolveria Minseok diretamente sendo que esse sequer era capaz de ver algo.

— Eu não me incomodo de estar aqui — Angela provocou, acrescentando um risinho impertinente ao final de sua frase, a mão a agarrar a arma, passando a brincar com ela a girando conforme rodava o pulso. — Podemos resolver duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

— Tem medo que com um bom espaço, tu não consigas me causar um arranhão? — Lu Han revidou, mexendo exatamente onde sabia que a afetaria: o orgulho. — Sabes que não é competente para me vencer, ainda que eu não possua mais o sistema de cura de antes. Fraca como tu és…

A conhecia muito bem para saber do complexo de “mostrar-se capaz” dela. Nunca foi difícil provocar, só precisava fazê-la se sentir inferior, embora não a visse de tal forma. Porém, iria haver consequências, Lu Han encontrava-se ciente de que teria que enfrentar — principalmente agora que não tinha seu cargo para impedir que ela o tocasse. Não precisou mais do que tais palavras para fazer a garota avançar para cima com a arma prestes a perfurá-lo, sendo bloqueada pela dele ao cruzar. O encontro produziu um som estridente capaz de assustar Minseok, o fazendo derrubar o copo de vidro que usava para beber água.

— Angela, vamos para fora. — aconselhou Kris, notando o alcance que as ondas de som chegaram, capazes de criar algumas rachaduras na parede com a intensidade do impacto. Se continuassem ali, não só Minseok seria afetado, mas os demais humanos. — Lá fora! — repetiu para dar ênfase, já que ela continuava a encarar Lu Han furiosa, suas armas ainda ao encontro uma da outra, ambos colocando peso para não deixar qualquer abertura para que o outro se aproveitasse.

Angela permaneceu da mesma forma, o olhar tão intenso quanto antes atravessando-o como se quisesse queimar-lhe a graça. Mas, por fim, recuou a uma boa distância e abriu parcialmente as asas peroladas, tornando-as à mostra. E, em um impulso, jogou-se pela janela e aterrissou em pé no asfalto da rua semi deserta, o estrondo forte a ser ouvido de onde estavam chamando a atenção de Minseok, que deu uma rápida espiada na rua pela janela da cozinha.

Kris a seguiu. Passou a abrir as asas só quando já estava do lado de fora, exibindo-as por inteiro, mostrando seu branco opaco, e fazendo um pouso tranquilo e sem impacto. Só então Lu Han conseguiu deixar o quarto — embora possuísse a dúvida deles estarem em mais. Aproximou-se da janela, o rosto a virar para Minseok, o encontrando terminando de limpar toda a bagunça do copo quebrado, submerso em um mundo de paz.

Com um suspiro cansado — o corpo em óbvia desvantagem —, Lu Han pulou da janela do apartamento até o asfalto. Pousou assim como Ângela, porém um pouco cambaleante por sua perna esquerda estar um pouco ferida da luta anterior.

O mundo continuava a seguir a vida. Nenhuma pessoa capaz de vê-los, ainda que eles estivessem, de fato, quase no meio da rua. Os carros passavam normalmente; mulheres, crianças, homens e até mesmo animais cruzavam quase a encostar neles. Mas ninguém sequer sentia a força da áurea. Podiam fazer o que quisessem e praticamente nenhum humano saberia o que aconteceu — salvo os médiuns.

Não demoraram a atacar Lu Han no instante em esse que chegou. Angela partiu para cima do renegado com toda a fúria que dispunha — uma de suas grandes características no campo de batalha —, antes mesmo que Kris terminasse de projetar o campo de segurança em um limite de três quilômetros de onde estavam, fazendo com que toda a luta ocorresse em outra dimensão, ocultando os humanos de seus campo de visão e tornando visualmente uma cidade abandonada.

O reflexo fez Lu Han recuar, suas asas a abrir-se instintivamente no ato, somente para ter Kris o atacando pela retaguarda. O acertaria se o renegado não tivesse visto o golpe vir pela visão periférica, acabando por abaixar-se em fração de segundos e buscar sua arma para bloquear o segundo ataque da outra.

Os dois o atacavam de forma sincronizada, não dando espaço para que Lu Han fizesse qualquer coisa além de defesa e recuo — completamente em desvantagem quando juntado ao fato de ainda estar cansado. Não havia se machucado muito mais cedo; contudo, os dois primeiros anjos serviram seu propósito perfeitamente: eles deram uma grande canseira para prepará-lo para enfrentar outros dois de sua classe.

Chegava a ser engraçado, pois seria algo que ele mesmo iria dar como estratégia se estivesse a enfrentar um inimigo.

Eles aprenderam muito bem consigo.

— Parece que Minseok mudou muita coisa, não é mesmo? — Angela perguntou retoricamente sem nunca parar seus ataques, buscando por qualquer região desprotegida de Lu Han para tentar feri-lo de alguma forma.

Por uma de suas pernas estar machucada, dificultava desviar as utilizando para ter impulso. Obrigava Lu Han a manter-se flutuando para se proteger com a ajuda de suas asas, criando algumas rajadas de vento e o som do bater, que era ocultado pelo estridente das armas de ferro sagrado se chocando.

Estava agradecido por Kristoffer e Angela nunca terem sido bons em sincronizarem seus ataques. Lu Han naquele instante obtinha uma única vantagem possível, que evitava que fosse morto durante os ataques brutos de seus antigos pupilos.

— O Lu Han que eu conheço jamais teria abdicado seu cargo e toda sua razão por isso! — continuou ela, inegavelmente deixando o profissionalismo de lado de uma vez, furiosa.

Lu Han não podia culpá-la, estava certa, afinal. Seu mestre e ao mesmo tempo superior simplesmente os abandonou sem qualquer pronunciamento sobre. Os deixou às cegas e desapareceu, só sendo encontrado quase um ano depois em meio a uma cidade da Coreia do Sul ao lado de um procurado sentenciado à morte.

Não podia culpá-la por odiá-lo.

— És idiota, rumo ao ridículo! — Angela praticamente gritava, sendo visualmente claro que estava a liberar de seu peito tudo aquilo que mantinha guardado. Tentava a todo custo ferir Lu Han para descontar sua raiva, assim como suas palavras tentavam chegar nele na possível esperança que fizessem efeito.

Como sempre, Lu Han não se importou em retrucar; permaneceu quieto como sempre fazia ao lutar. Não porque era seu estilo, mas assim como não via razão para responder aos outros que sequer o conhecia e catalogava tudo o que ele fazia, não havia sentido responder a alguém que jamais o entenderia.

A falta de empatia não afetava somente aos humanos.

Não perderia tempo tentando se explicar, não se frustraria mais uma vez com tudo aquilo. Já eram anos com as mesmas coisas, as mesmas brigas. Uma vida de ciclo em que quase tudo era feito como uma cópia, mudando somente a pequena dor que Lu Han sentia sempre que matava um igual, a intensificando.

A única coisa que podia fazer era se defender dos dois anjos que o atacavam.

Kris estava tão quieto quanto ele; mas Lu Han sabia o motivo, foi ele quem ensinou. Buscava estrategicamente um ponto fraco — qualquer que fosse. Analisava detalhadamente os movimentos do outro, procurando estudá-lo rapidamente e achar um caminho que pudesse usar.

Conhecia bem seus soldados e, por isso, podia tentar não fazer o que esses esperavam. Ganharia outra vantagem. Então, nunca mantinha-se em uma constante, sempre obrigando-se a fazer o diferente que tentavam fazê-lo fazer. E isso por si só estava enfurecendo mais Angela.

Ela passou a colocar mais força em seus braços durante as investidas, desequilibrando Lu Han diversas vezes, quando não quase o machucava ao manter-se em uma série golpes.

— Nada do que tu possas sentir por ele justifica abandonar o céu, Lu Han! — Angela empunhou a arma com as duas mãos e desferiu outro golpe, fazendo Lu Han cair em pé no chão com tudo, a perna reclamando de dor e o derrubando.

Ele buscou agir o mais rápido possível, no entanto, a dor e a queda o inibiram dos autos reflexos. E enquanto tentava outra vez bloquear uma ofensiva de Angela, Kris investiu contra por trás, rasgando-lhe a coxa o suficiente para fazê-lo gritar, pego de surpresa — a mente, ainda que tentasse ignorar, presa nas palavras que lhe eram deferidas.

No impulso, ao procurar por proteção, Lu Han abriu suas asas, batendo-as com força nos outros dois anjos. E voou para alguns metros de distância, aterrissando com cuidado na calçada.

Exibia todo os sinais de exaustão, por mais que tentasse evitar mostrá-los. Estava sendo movido unicamente pelo hormônio de adrenalina que era bombeado por seu coração para todo o seu corpo, o mantendo de pé apesar de saber que necessitava descansar nem que fosse por uma única hora. Não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria permanecer de tal forma, nunca desejou tanto retornar a seu antigo lar e por lá ficar até que todas as suas feridas fossem cicatrizadas.

Mas não podia.

Consequência de abdicar para proteger aquele que fazia tal lugar um lar.

Lu Han empenhou-se em se acalmar razoavelmente, querendo que seu corpo se normalizasse um pouco. Mas não era tão simples. Sentia sua pele queimar em febre, sua energia aflorando ao máximo e sobrecarregado-o em exaustão. Assim como os humanos, o calor era eliminado pelo suor, molhando parte de seus cabelos e rosto vermelho.

Com cuidado, jogou o sobretudo de lado e rasgou uma parte de sua própria camisa. Usou-a para aplicar pressão no machucado em sua coxa, dedicando-se a estancar o sangramento para que a falta de sangue não viesse a deixá-lo mais em desvantagem do que já se encontrava.

Diferente dos humanos, não poderia morrer por falta de sangue. Contudo, facilmente desmaiaria nas condições em que se encontrava: o ritmo cardíaco a enviar mais e mais o líquido para fora de seu corpo através daquele ferimento. O deixava impossibilitado de utilizar seu corpo com bateria de emergência. 

Os outros dois anjos permaneceram quietos onde estavam, observando atentamente Lu Han sem nenhuma reação denunciativa. Neste momento, pareciam terem voltado ao estado de espírito adequado no qual foram rigorosamente ensinados para estarem no campo de batalha — ou pelo menos Kristoffer estava, Angela, por outro lado, estava a carregar um sorriso satisfeito entre seus lábios —, fiéis aprendizes que foram perfeitamente educados a manterem-se impassíveis a boa parte das coisas.

_Irônico_.

Aquele que os ensinou já não conseguia mais ser dessa forma.

— Deixe-nos matar Minseok e venha com a gente. — Kris disse pela primeira vez desde que começaram a lutar. O rosto estava totalmente sério como em todos os outros momentos, diferente de sua parceira que se deixava levar pelas emoções desde que o reviu. — Tu não precisarás ter as memórias apagadas, se é o que pensa. Podemos garantir-lhe isso. — continuou, recebendo o olhar de Lu Han.

Praticamente, o que diriam a ele seria ignorado, assim como se ele fosse falar a eles. O sistema de comunicação era inútil, desprezado. Tudo soava falso aos ouvidos de Lu Han, quase como robótica pela falta de sentimentos sinceros quando estavam a fingir terem calma. Estavam seguindo as falas clichês do _script_.

Não foram até ali para firmar acordos, e Lu Han estava ciente. Caso aqueles dois acreditassem nisso, era a prova de que eram feitos de marionetes — o que o anjo caído acreditava fielmente — pela classe superior que estava em sua busca. Não se surpreenderia, no entanto. Não seria a primeira e nem a segunda vez que usavam os ignorantes para executar o trabalho. Era mais fácil, afinal. Não deixava transparecer a mentira.

— Essa será tua recompensa por se entregar. — Angela interrompeu subitamente, dando um passo em direção a Lu Han, que, no automático, recuou um pouco, a mão apertando mais a arma. — Poderás sempre se lembrar dele, se isso o faz feliz. — Desfez seu sorriso e vestiu sua seriedade, tentando passar a sinceridade em suas palavras, deixando tudo claro para Lu Han.

“Foram iludidos por _eles_… Óbvio que os enganariam”, o anjo caído pensou consigo mesmo, com pena de seus antigos soldados estarem servindo de peça de xadrez para propósitos ridículos.

— E como Minseok ficará? — Lu Han, enfim, permitiu-se falar.

Sabia a resposta. Estava piscando como um _outdoor_ enorme, capaz de ser visto a quilômetros. Porém, gostaria de saber até onde eles chegariam, como tentariam enganá-lo dessa vez.

O julgavam como tolo ou ignorante.

— Sabes a resposta, senhor. — Angela respondeu, deixando que o pronome de tratamento saísse sem querer por puro costume, quase arrancando uma risada cansada de Lu Han por tal. — Esperava o que? Ele fez o pior crime de todos, não merece e jamais seria permitido ir para a prisão.

A mandíbula de Lu Han fechou-se, apertando-se com força diante das palavras. Sabia onde elas iriam parar e não queria ouvi-las outra vezes.

Nenhum deles entendia, ninguém entendia. Não os culpava, ele mesmo não conseguiu por tantos anos. Todavia, não podia evitar frustrar-se pela forma que interpretavam tudo, tão superficial, tão sem sentimento. Não se davam o esforço, simplesmente aceitavam que eticamente não era o certo. E, por fim, seguiam em busca de uma justiça cega.

— No instante que Minseok transformou-se em humano, ele deixou de ser um de nós. — Kris disse, como se estivesse a falar com um inocente incapaz de entender a gravidade da situação.

Lu Han compreendia, só não aceitava.

— Mas ao invés de tornar-se só mais um humano na Terra, tornou-se uma pasta repleta de informação importantes. — acrescentou Angela ao tomar parte outra vez, a voz carregando um fio de desdém que não conseguia ser disfarçado — E ele tinha conhecimento disso, pois não? Tenho certeza que tu também sabias. — Apontou grosseiramente para Lu Han, sua voz tornando-se levemente mais grave pela raiva que voltava a se mostrar diante de tal assunto.

Lu Han reconhecia que ela — e provavelmente todos os outros — o via como traidor. Aquele que eles tanto admiravam foi quem abdicou a tudo, “traindo” todo o céu, todos os seus soldados e a Deus. Esta era a forma que o enxergavam, seja por seus próprios motivos ou por mentiras; logo, não era estranho os picos de raiva dela.

Não podia negar o que fez, mas Lu Han jamais se enxergou como traidor. Escolheu proteger Minseok sobre qualquer coisa e estava a cumprir isso. Não era traição seguir aquilo que prometeu. Sua fidelidade não era aos arcanjos e tinha certeza que Deus nunca o levaria como errado — não _Aquele_ que conhecia.

— Tu sabes, mais que qualquer a outro, o risco que todos nós corremos se qualquer demônio dispusesse às mãos nele. E já quase aconteceu, não é? — Angela continuou. Transparecia um corpo tenso, suas asas tremiam quase imperceptível pelo nervosismo a borbulhar em seu interior como um vulcão prestes a explodir. — Minseok violou a lei mais importante que temos, senhor. Isso jamais será perdoado. Eu sinto muito...

— Não... Não sente. — Lu Han a cortou de repente, um gosto amargo subindo-lhe a garganta ao ouvir algo tão cru e falso como tais palavras.

Odiava isso.

Os sentimentos deles eram tão nus que tornavam-se completamente óbvio às mentiras sobre eles. Era visível, aberto como um livro. E, assim sendo, não conseguia deixar de sentir a falsidade nas palavras, na voz de Angela.

Ela trajava a máscara da falsa empatia, ainda que o material fosse transparente. Lu Han odiava tal falsídia. Foi assim que Minseok teve a angústia ignorada por todos os outros incapazes de entender-lhe a dor, e foi assim que os trouxe onde estavam.

Por muitos anos, Lu Han foi um deles; impossibilitado de saber mais a fundo o que aflingia aquele que tanto amava a ponto de fazê-lo desejar acabar com sua própria vida. No entanto, seus puros e fortes sentimentos por Minseok faziam-lhe sofrer ao testemunhar o dono de seu amor sofrendo. A dor dele tornou-se sua e, dessa maneira, foi capaz de sentir algo.

— És somente mais uma peça descartável que mandaram aqui para fazer o serviço. — Lu Han cuspiu com desdém, arrumando sua postura torta, nunca deixando o olhar sério sair de cima de seus ex-soldados. — Não passa de uma boneca que mais parece uma marionete.

Em uma fração de segundo após o término da frase dita, Lu Han sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado a trinta metros de distância, um chute extremo deferido em seu tórax com tamanha força que em um humano teria quebrado todas as costelas.

Não conseguiu ver qual dos dois o acertara, sentindo somente o impacto e a profunda dor gritante em suas partes internas sofrendo com o abalo. Uma bola de sangue subiu-lhe o esôfago e bloqueou-lhe a garganta até que Lu Han a tossisse, um fio de saliva dependurado e apontando para o líquido rubro que saia da boca do anjo.

Tentou colocar-se de pé, o corpo debilitado e cambaleante, o choque do ataque que recebeu ainda dilacerando seu peito. Mas antes que seus sentidos notassem — enternecido pela dor —, foi recebido por outro golpe, um chute dado exatamente na lateral de seu corpo.

— És um merda! — gritou Angela, a voz imersa em profundo ódio. — Uma vergonha para todos nós! — Ela nunca esteve tão possuída pelo rancor, o rosto contorcido em uma careta asquerosa que fazia jus aos sentimentos em erupção dentro de si.

Estava ao extremo. Os golpes acertavam Lu Han um atrás do outro, não dando-lhe tempo de se recompor. E antes que sequer notasse, já estava caído ao chão a receber chutes consecutivos na barriga, trazendo lágrimas carregadas aos seus olhos vermelhos.

O corpo de Lu Han já não mais reagia, deixado para aguentar os pontapés covardes do anjo carregado em uma mistura de ódio e ressentimento. Após uma série de ataques, o renegado parecia praticamente morto, deixado acabado e de olhos fechados no meio da rua, a dor a rasgar-lhe ao meio.

Angela terminou tudo com sua última liberação. Puxou seu antigo superior pelos cabelos e empurrou com grande forçar a cabeça dele de encontro ao asfalto, criando um buraco não fundo e pequenas rachaduras ao redor dele, assim como deixava por fim o rosto inchado do anjo caído coberto de escoriações e partes roxas.

Uma bola de sangue subiu o esôfago de Lu Han outra vez, obrigando-o a tossir. Cortou mais seu corpo em dor, trazendo a expressão de agonia à face molhada pelas lágrimas. O sangue misturado à saliva escorria da boca pelo asfalto, mesclando-se com o ambiente.

Kristoffer observava tudo impassível, a expressão fria de mármore. Nenhum sentimento era demonstrado, uma completa apatia por alguém que antes foi seu superior. Por outro lado, Angela já não mais estava consumida pela ira, como se tudo aquilo que guardou em si em todos aqueles anos tivesse sido externado, enfim. Ela arfava com força, cansada, terminando de liberar o restante da energia que produziu durante sua perda de controle.

Lu Han permaneceu jogado no asfalto, incapaz de levantar enquanto era possuído pelo efeito posterior a surra. A luz do poste assentava sobre sua cabeça como se quisesse iluminar sua desgraça, mostrar a todos como estava. Os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas não focavam em nada, toda a rua deserta não passando de uma paisagem turva, nada podendo ser visto. O obrigava a focar em toda a tempestade de emoções desabando sobre si.

Nada mais importava além de seu sofrimento. Tudo doía. Suas asas, sua perna, sua barriga, seu interior, seu coração. Os pensamentos estavam em completo vazio, tomado demais para si que para qualquer coisa.

Até que mudou.

A imagem clara, perfeita como se lembrava. O rosto triste iluminando-se em felicidade, as palavras ecoando em seus ouvidos, os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas de alegria. A primeira e única vez que viu tal momento, mas que fora o suficiente para guardar profundamente dentro de si como o mais precioso de sua vida.

Sua mente estava tomada por tal cena, apagando tudo ao seu redor. Aquele Minseok que viu há muito tempo foi projetado à sua frente, agachado ao seu lado a sorrir.

Era exatamente o mesmo Minseok que se despediu. Ainda possuía as asas fortes de cor acinzentada, os olhos claros, a graça tão radiante que abrangia tudo ao redor. Era o anjo que por bilhões de anos Lu Han conviveu e bilhões de anos amou mais do que a si mesmo.

Minseok observava o renegado caído como um cadáver de guerra, moribundo, as asas manchadas de carmesim exaustas cobrindo-o parcialmente, o corpo derrotado. Nenhuma palavra deixava sua boca diante da calamidade, somente o observava com aqueles profundos olhos. E vendo-o uma vez mais, todos os sentimentos em Lu Han retornarem. Os pensamentos tornaram-se claros e a dor no peito se dissipou.

Mas…

Não era real.

O verdadeiro Minseok estava seguro e isento no sexto andar do prédio residencial há pouco metros dali. Não se lembrava mais de nada, seja sua vida como anjo, seja de Lu Han.

Era Minseok, porém não o Minseok que Lu Han conheceu no início da vida. Já não mais carregava a angústia, já não mais sabia o que era viver a eternidade, já não mais amava Lu Han.

Contudo, a imagem fora o suficiente para recordá-lo de seu propósito e de tudo aquilo que vinha lutando por toda sua vida.

“Adeus, Lu Han… ”

As últimas lágrimas que percorreram o rosto do renegado levou com elas todo o rastro de desistência, desembaçando a visão e focando seus olhos caramelos nos dois anjos ao seu redor preparando as algemas para imobilizá-lo. Eles estavam distraídos e cansados, davam como batalha ganha. Tendo disposto a oportunidade, uma carga máxima de adrenalina foi injetada em todo seu sistema, ocultando a dor e o cansaço, fazendo pulsar o último fio de energia em todo o corpo de Lu Han. 

Com toda a velocidade, o anjo caído se reergueu sem que seu inimigo notasse. Com sua habilidade de milhares de séculos, pegou as armas dos dois presas no cinto deles e desferiu-lhes um golpe cortante, arrastando da barriga ao peito, destroçando os órgãos pelo caminho até o coração.

Os dois não assimilaram o que ocorrera. Somente foi-se ouvido o ensurdecedor grito de agonia dos anjos a morrer, a graça se disseminando no ambiente como uma luz no fim do túnel a apagar, ao tempo que o sangue escorria pelo rasgo sem sinal de estancar. Lu Han podia sentir o abalo em si mesmo, o som adentrando seus ouvidos e provocando-lhe a dor que Angela e Kristoffer sentiam ao ter a morte tomando-lhes a única coisa que realmente possuíam. Seu corpo curvou-se em empatia, sofrendo por mais uma vez matar seus irmãos.

Os receptáculos que os mantinham se fragmentaram e se desfizeram em cinzas, que foram carregadas pelo vento que voltou a fluir por todo o lugar assim que o campo de proteção fora desvanecido, levando com ele a destruição que causaram no segundo plano. A cinzas agora já faziam parte daquele mundo, mescladas à vida na terra como se sempre fossem destinadas a estarem ali, parte da poeira das estrelas.

Em poucos segundos, o único que restara entre a diversidade de humanos ignorantes era a criatura destruída a sangrar em meio a rua movimentada da cidade que não dormia.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Os pequenos dedos fluíam pela textura macia, suavemente a decorar com o tato cada centímetro, desejando gravar profundamente em sua memória a imagem daquele ser deitado à sua frente. Podia sentir o calor a emanar, assim como o molhado da lágrima solitária a escorrer a contra gosto do dono que se segurava ao máximo.

A eternidade estava ao dispor deles, acolhida em suas graças. Porém Minseok não teria mais todo o infinito disposto a si, não teria mais espaço para tal. Estava a ter seus últimos momentos antes de abdicar a todo o seu ser e deixar aquele mundo, aquela realidade que conhecia desde que fora moldado pelas mãos de Deus.

Enfim seria livre.

Por anos e anos aguentou aquela angústia. Lutou para vencê-la. Buscou ao máximo se livrar de tudo aquilo que ocupava sua mente ao extremo e perturbava-o até que não pudesse mais escapar. Contudo, já não era capaz de prolongar mais seu sofrimento, não era capaz de continuar recebendo.

Esse não era seu lugar, não era como deveria estar. Viver tão próximo de Deus deveria tê-lo feito feliz, mas tal carga e responsabilidade era demais para Minseok. Ninguém jamais aguentava por muito tempo. O conhecimento vasto o deixou a ser infeliz e a ignorância tornou-se fonte de sua inveja.

Não desejava a morte, mas desejava o livre arbítrio e o obscurantismo. Somente queria viver ignorante sobre o passado, presente e futuro. Viver para o presente como se cada passo fosse novo. Viver como um homem.

Ser um humano.

Estava a par dos risco que correria, não duraria muito tempo no mundo dos humanos. Tinha conhecimento do alvoroço que causaria e dos problemas. Entretanto, não possuía o sentimento de se importar; afinal, não se importaram com ele quando procurou por ajuda. Portanto, só buscava ser feliz — ainda que de forma efêmera — antes de ser morto pelas mãos de seus irmãos.

O dia inteiro o céu ameaçou com a tempestade todos aqueles que moravam na bela Berlim, e ao final da tarde cumpriu com a palavra. Pingos solitários começaram a cair até que as nuvens cinzas despejaram tudo o que vieram a guardar desde o meio da semana. O barulho da chuva ao encontro das partes de ferro e das paredes mal acabadas do prédio em construção há anos produzia um som alto em todo o ambiente do último andar, ecoando pelo lugar deserto. Era a única quebra de silêncio entre os dois anjos deitados de frente um para o outro — que estiveram ali se escondendo do mundo desde a madrugada.

“A felicidade nunca foi feita para durar”, Minseok sussurrou de repente, cortando o momento de ansiedade ao direcionar os pensamentos para o que era dito. “Mas feita para marcar momentos.”, finalizou preenchendo sua mão com o rosto de Lu Han, vendo-o fechar os olhos com o carinho, outra lágrima escapando e percorrendo-lhe o nariz até se jogar no chão ao não manter-se muito tempo dependurada devido a gravidade.

“Eu sentirei muito a sua falta…”, Lu Han respondeu ao se arrastar para mais próximo de Minseok até que suas testas se tocassem. Os olhos mantinham-se fechados com medo de que quando abrisse-os, já tivesse que se despedir.

“Lu Han…”, chamou, obrigando que o outro lhe encarasse e ouvisse suas últimas palavras. Pesaroso, Lu Han abriu os olhos e os direcionou aos de Minseok, o sentimento dentro de si borbulhando com a tristeza de nunca mais ser capaz de estar assim com ele, ao mesmo tempo que desfrutava dos últimos instantes.

“Ainda que eu nunca mais lembre, preciso que tu saibas que sempre agradecerei por tudo.”, ouviu Minseok dizer, a voz melódica carregada em apreço e um fundo de choro preso na garganta. “Eu jamais conseguiria estar aqui, se não fosse por você...”

“Está com medo?”, Lu Han perguntou após um instante de silêncio, sentindo a aura de tensão ao redor do outro anjo.

“U-Um pouco…”, confessou apreensivo. Deu em seguida um suspiro profundo. “Não temo o que virá, mas sim a dor”, sorriu fraco.

Cair não era como somente renegar aos céus. Não iria abandonar e continuar a ser o que era. Iria mudar todo o seu ser de dentro para fora. E mudanças tendem a doer antes de serem atingidas.

A decisão de um anjo possui forças, e só isso já bastava para que sua graça se preparasse para desvanecer — como uma mão a arrancá-la do corpo —, tomada a escolha de que não era mais bem-vinda ao ser. A queda era necessária para terminar o processo, confirmando que não usaria mais suas asas. Por fim, seu receptáculo tornaria-se seu corpo e assim nasceria um humano.

Sem alma, porém um humano.

Embora Minseok quisesse fazer durar o tempo com Lu Han, não queria perdurar a espera. Com um último afago, passou os dedos pelos cabelos do outro e, por fim, selou seus lábios aos dele, mantendo-os até que sentisse que era o suficiente.

Minseok se levantou calmante juntamente com Lu Han, aos mãos de um segurando a do outro até que o anjo prestes a morrer começasse a se afastar pouco a pouco. Se aproximou das partes abertas do prédio em construção até que estivesse na beirada de uma passagem.

A tempestade continuava sem hora para parar, atingindo a todos que estivesse sob ela. Os pingos redirecionados pelo vento batiam de encontro ao prédio abandonado e à Minseok, molhando-o e refrescando-o com as gotas geladas. Lu Han observava as costas de seu eterno amante, a notar os ombros tensos e a postura rígida, as pernas parecendo forçar-se para prendê-lo ao chão. O corpo dele sabia o que estava por vir; por mais que Minseok tivesse tomado sua decisão, todo o seu ser ainda o tentava parar, a autodefesa.

No entanto, Minseok forçou e forçou, tomando controle de seu subconsciente e de seu receptáculo. As longas e musculosas asas de plumas cinzas surgiram, lançando vento para os lados em que foram abertas. Todavia não ficaram esticadas por muito tempo, sendo retraídas e deixando Lu Han com a visão novamente do outro anjo determinado.

Conforme Minseok se aproximava lentamente da beirada da janela, Lu Han sentia seu peito se apertar. Produzia a sensação de que a garganta se fechava com o choro a ser segurado. Estava eufórico, o coração a bater tão forte que doía.

Presenciou cada segundo, nunca desviando o olhar. Testemunhou como o tempo parou, eternizando em sua memória as cenas. Viu quando um raio cortou o céu, iluminando a figura de Minseok. Notou quando ele respirou fundo e, quando estava prestes a soltar o ar, deu seu último passo, jogando-se do enorme arranha-céu.

"Adeus, Lu Han".

A dor era imensurável, inimaginável. Todo o corpo de Minseok queimava de dentro para a fora. O pensamento já não era mais capaz de focar em sua queda, unicamente em sua agonia a tomava-lhe a mente.

Insuportável, agonizante.

Pouco a pouco a graça era arrancada de seu corpo, fluindo por debaixo de sua pele enquanto deixava um rastro de estrago por todo o receptáculo. A caixa torácica se contraiu e passou a esmagar os órgãos, ganhando mais pressão com a longa queda infinita. Os ossos das grandes asas se deslocaram todos de uma vez, para depois irem se quebrando em pequenos pedaços, até que se desfizeram e todos o restante fosse rasgado das costas de Minseok, as penas manchadas de sangue passando a voar como as gotas da chuva e se diluindo ao chão, tornando-se a poeira que era arrastada pela água até o bueiro mais próximo na sarjeta.

Um grito surdo deixava a garganta de Minseok, raspando como lixa. O rosto não conseguia não demonstrar o sofrimento, aquele que era obrigado a enfrentar por renegar tudo o que era para tornar-se aquilo que queria ser. Lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos e misturavam-se à chuva, transfigurando-se nela e caindo sobre a cabeça dos ignorantes.

Quando toda a graça deixou o corpo, a dor chegou ao fim. E antes que Minseok enfim atingisse o asfalto da grande metrópole, perdeu completamente a consciência; com ela indo-se os bilhões de anos em memória que fluíam para o universo, virando parte da energia.

Esse era o fim.

No momento em que estava prestes a atingir o chão, um par de braços o capturou no ar, impedindo que o corpo humano sofresse as consequências da queda imensa e aquele que acabara de nascer morresse. Lu Han agarrou Minseok com força, abraçando-o de encontro ao seu peito em afeto e proteção. E, por fim, fez a aterrissagem, pousando na avenida semideserta em meio a madrugada de dilúvio.

As asas se fecharam devagar, os músculos a tremer em tristeza. Não podendo se segurar mais — a enxurrada de sentimentos intensos lhe afogando —, Lu Han deixou as lágrimas de sangue finalmente escorrerem, manchando seu rosto de alabastro com o rubro de dor.

Ao menos Minseok estaria feliz.

As gotas contínuas da chuva limpava-lhe a face, deixando somente o rastro. Lu Han abraçou o homem em seus braços em desespero, rezando para que o calor do corpo dele o ajudasse a superar tudo.

Não podia mentir, doía saber que jamais teria Minseok novamente. E doía mais ainda lembrar-se que tudo o que tiveram só seria lembrado por si mesmo, um arquivo gigante de momentos entre os dois que faria questão de nunca perder. Afinal, era tudo o que lhe restava.

Embora se sentisse assim, não deixou de prosseguir com o que prometeu fazer. Lu Han já havia preparado tudo de antemão. Mesmo que uma parte de si desejasse que ele tivesse desistido, a outra sabia que não tinha como Minseok voltar atrás em sua decisão. Não era algo de pouco tempo, anos e anos de um afôgo causado pelo vazio que o sufocava. Por isso, fez o que era preciso, Minseok sequer soube. Não queria pertubá-lo mais do que ele já estava.

Ninguém poderia vê-los enquanto Minseok estivesse consigo escondido, facilitando para que nada na Terra fosse abalado com a queda do ex-anjo. Lu Han segurou-o firme em seus braços, escondendo-lhe o rosto em seu peito — protegendo-o um pouco da chuva — e caminhou com ele até o hospital mais próximo.

As ruas da grande Berlim passavam embaçadas, fora de foco. As luzes da cidade a imitar estrelas eram pontos cintilantes que se mesclavam com a chuva, tornando-se invisíveis aos olhos manchados de carmesim de Lu Han.

O corpo de Minseok estava cada vez mais debilitado — principalmente agora que tornou-se humano. Os profundos cortes nas costas tiveram o sangramento estancado com a ajuda de Lu Han; contudo, a perda de sangue fora arriscada e a chuva a encharcar-lhe a roupa poderia limpar o ferimento e torná-lo a fazer sangrar. Minseok não possuía qualquer energia no momento, essa toda fora usada em seu renascimento; fazendo com que fosse difícil que se recuperasse do choque da queda em seu estado alarmante.

Ele não pesava muito — principalmente agora que não possuía mais as asas. No entanto, o corpo era como chumbo aos braços de Lu Han, uma fraqueza psicológica que quase o fazia ter vontade de desabar em meio ao caminho e somente limpar-se com as lágrimas carregadas. A única coisa que lhe mantinha era a preocupação em salvar a vida daquele que amava.

Quando finalmente chegou, o hospital estava aparentemente deserto, salvo dois casos de emergência já sendo devidamente atendido pelas enfermeiras e os médicos de plantão. Poderia deixar Minseok em frente a porta, sabia que logo alguém apareceria e prestaria socorro. Mas parte de si não conseguiria fazer isso.

Não com ele.

O anjo escondeu suas asas em seu receptáculo, comprimindo-as ao máximo para não serem vistas ou notadas. Por fim, tornou-se visível no mundo dos humanos assim como o homem em seus braços. Como uma pessoa, adentrou o hospital com Minseok e procurou o socorro que viera de imediato.

Lu Han mentiu sobre tê-lo encontrado na rua próximo à sarjeta, possivelmente desmaiado. Não fizeram muitas perguntas até que tivessem disponibilizado um leito para que o infortunado ficasse. E, mesmo assim, o anjo respondeu-as da forma mais rasa possível, criando a história de ser só um estranho que estava dando uma volta pelo distrito e deparou-se com o homem estranho em meio a tempestade.

Antes que a polícia chegasse, Lu Han já tinha ido embora.

_“Kim Minseok. Filho de Kim Saem e Kim Eun-Kyung. Nascido em Guri, Gyeonggi na Coreia do Sul.”_

Essa era a única coisa que descobriram sobre o estranho homem graças a um documento de identidade encharcado dentro do bolso da calça jeans do sujeito. Não trazia mais nada consigo além disso, sequer tinha um celular para que analisassem os contatos. E quando Minseok despertou após três dias em coma, ele também não sabia quem era ou possuía qualquer lembrança.

Fizeram testes médicos — em especial, psicológicos —, mas não obtiveram resposta. O que descobriram era impressionante, como o fato de Minseok saber quatro línguas, até onde conseguiram analisar, e possuir um alto QI capaz de assustar os psicólogos. Porém só criava mais e mais camadas de mistério. Não havia pistas, não havia solução; e, dificultando a investigação, ninguém procurou por ele mesmo depois de tanta divulgação sobre o ocorrido.

O caso tornou-se famoso em toda a Alemanha, repercutindo bastante também nos países asiáticos pela Polícia Federal ter entrado em contato com a Coreia do Sul em busca de informações, logo que Minseok supostamente teria nacionalidade sul-coreana. Ninguém sabia explicar o que ocorreu com ele, principalmente tais ferimentos tão grave em suas costas. A única coisa registada sobre era dados sem comprovações que sequer tinham foto, dificultando a investigação tanto alemã quanto sul-coreana — o país dando o devido apoio para desvendar o mistério.

Durante todo o tempo, Lu Han jamais deixou o lado de Minseok.

Testemunhou todo o renascimento, toda a confusão e toda a inserção que fizeram para fazer com que Kim Minseok fizesse parte da sociedade. Com o tempo, foi dado como arquivo morto.

O governo da Coreia do Sul contribuiu em ajudar um de seus cidadãos. Minseok ficou alguns meses sob a supervisão de uma família e, quando analisado que não haveria problemas, foi inserido em um programa criado com a ajuda de pessoas empatas que doaram certa quantia para disponibilizar um lar à Minseok.

Depois de meses de milhares de pessoas se envolvendo em sua vida, a única coisa que restou foram as sessões semanais com um psicólogo e grupo de apoio que visavam possibilitar que Minseok descobrisse mais de si mesmo.

Era só mais um humano.


	3. Livre Arbítrio

**PARTE III**

**LIVRE ARBÍTRIO**

Tudo doía.

As pernas, a barriga, as asas, a cabeça. Lu Han sentia que estava prestes a perder a coincidência, não possuía quase nada em suas reservas de energias. Estava exausto e debilitado, sozinho em meio ao mundo de perigo. E, apesar disso, sua cabeça não conseguia pensar em tal coisa.

Lu Han só tinha algo em mente: “voltar para casa”. Sua casa, seu lar. O lugar onde sabia que Minseok estava, aquele exato quarto dentro do prédio de apartamentos do governo.

Fechou os olhos vagarosamente — o rastro de dor se tornando mais presente com os sentidos focados — e de imediato a imagem de Minseok veio à mente, pintando sua visão com as plumas cinzas que jamais seria capaz de rever, e os olhos âmbar. Isso lhe deu uma última carga de energia, o suficiente para ganhar impulso e colocar-se no ar.

As asas gritaram em uma dor fina, dilacerante; abalando-o e o deixando instável. Mas, ainda assim, voou rápido até a janela do apartamento. Os braços imediatamente o seguraram no parapeito quando a força da onda de impulso acabou e a gravidade passou a atraí-lo de volta assim que as asas se fecharam.

Os músculos tremiam pela falta de força, passava-lhe a sensação de que não aguentaria e teria sua queda. A cabeça latejava, juntando-se a febre que só aumentava com cada esforço. Suava muito, a molhar os cabelos que grudavam em sua face vermelha. O rosto se contorcia em careta, como se isso fosse lhe ajudar a subir. Por fim, conseguiu aguentar o próprio peso e colocou-se dentro do apartamento, o corpo a cair como carcaça sobre o azulejo gelado, dando-lhe a sensação refrescante da temperatura em contraste com a sua.

Logo que o aroma forte de café recém coado inundou-lhe o olfato — juntamente com o perfume indescritível que preenchia cada centímetro daquele lugar —, Lu Han sentiu sua coincidência desvanecer lentamente, abandonando-o largado no chão ao pé da cama em que Minseok estava sentado a ler um livro.

Não costumava sonhar. O que geralmente tinha eram lembranças, doces lembranças que guardava com amor dentro de si. Essas o levaram de volta aos momentos de paz, cercado pelo vazio da humanidade e afogado no silêncio do universo. E consigo estava Minseok.

Não falavam nada, somente ficavam a observar um ao outro. Até que Minseok teve que retornar ao seu cargo. Despediu-se de Lu Han com um sorriso, que não tardou a morrer quando mal o deixou, assumindo a tristeza da carga que estava a carregar.

Quando Lu Han voltou a abrir os olhos, o sol da manhã de domingo já se esgueirava pela brecha pequena entre as cortinas negras. As pálpebras pensavam, suplicando para que retornassem ao estado de antes. Não sentia nada além do que o corpo lutava para enfrentar.

Nunca esteve tão dolorido. Qualquer simples movimento era o suficiente para fazer-lhe implorar por alívio, o fazendo preferir continuar onde estava. E, de fato, permaneceria dessa forma por mais alguns dias se não se recordasse que precisava proteger Minseok.

Com grande esforço, colocou-se sentado, e teve como resposta imediata uma crise de tosse, que fez seu corpo dar espasmos e provocar os músculos doloridos. As asas pareciam bem melhores — embora ainda sentisse um peso desconfortável nelas —, porém o restante brigava por estar naquela posição.

Lu Han levou primeiramente a atenção à cama, deparando com os lençóis bagunçados e nada além disso. O quarto estava em completo vazio, tinha somente o som da água corrente vindo do banheiro, a denunciar a localização de Minseok.

Ao buscar por um lugar mais confortável para se estar, Lu Han se esforçou em colocar-se de pé, gemendo em completo desconforto conforme seu peso ficava sobre as duas pernas e o tronco pendia para o lado em que a dor era maior. Arrastou-se até a beirada da cama e deixou que a gravidade terminasse o serviço, despencando sobre o colchão, sendo agraciado pelos lençóis creme a flutuarem até si.

Os tecidos tinham um aroma doce e sutil, tão singelo e quase imperceptível de um perfume que Minseok costumava a usar desde que arrumou um emprego. Mais do que nunca, Lu Han gostaria de saber apreciar o cheiro das fragrâncias; dessa forma, poderia ter o prazer de sentir tal eflúvio. Contudo, a única coisa que trazia-lhe era a tristeza, a de não poder aproveitar as únicas coisas que poderia ter de Minseok.

Com um suspiro de frustração, esticou os braços pela cama, tendo o antebraço a repousar sobre um caderno deixado entre as dobras dos lençóis. Sem muito interesse, Lu Han fez um grande esforço para pegar o objeto na posição em que estava sem que movesse muito o corpo. Quando realizou o ato, trouxe-o para cima de si e o abriu, deparando-se com os desenhos que Minseok costumava fazer antes ou depois de dormir.

Desde a queda, o homem acostumou-se a passar o tempo desenhando. Um dos psicanalista dele disse que poderia ser muito bom para a saúde e, quiçá, o ajudaria a se lembrar. Contudo, nunca passou de meros desenhos.

Lu Han não tinha prestado muito atenção ou tentou ver exatamente o que eram. Preferia ficar admirando-o compenetrado a fazer-los, os olhos em formato felino piscando poucas vezes devido a concentração tamanha que tinha em produzir cada traço. Poderia passar horas só observando-o, era mais interessante que a arte em si.

Folheou o caderno do começo, encontrando os mais diversos desenhos. Alguns eram somente paisagem, outros estavam inacabadas — as passadas do lápis deixando claro que a arte não estava pronta. Lu Han continuou a analisar um por um, não encontrando nada que lhe chamasse a atenção.

Até que parou em um em particular.

Os traços eram bem fracos, semelhantes às outras gravuras não terminadas. No entanto, esse tinha mais forma e detalhes. As linhas seguiam e passavam pela folha formando uma fisionomia, um rosto.

O seu rosto.

Estava também desenhado na folha seguinte e na seguinte e na seguinte. A imagem de seu receptáculo era reproduzido cada vez de um ângulo diferente, porém deixava explícito de quem se tratava. Fino e às vezes tremido como se não tivesse certeza do que fazia, entretanto passando a essência do que gostaria.

Lu Han encarou a última gravura. As linhas fracas feitas pelo grafite comum projetava sua face triste, os olhos fechados como se segurasse o choro. O peito começou a arder, os batimentos a tornar-se mais fortes e desesperadores. Era dolorosamente nostálgico, ao mesmo tempo que lhe enchia de uma felicidade única.

— Ele se lembra… — murmurou para si mesmo, lágrimas rasas se formando em sua linha d’água e fazendo seus olhos secos arderem, o chorou anterior tendo-os deixado cansados — Ele se lembra…

Esquecendo-se de sua condição, Lu Han levantou-se da forma que podia e arrastou-se a caminho de onde escutava o som da água a cair como cascata no banheiro. Os músculos reclamavam do esforço, tentavam fazê-lo sentir como seria se ele não se aquietasse; mas sua mente já deixou ignorado, focando apenas em pensar em Minseok.

O ex-anjo não se dera ao trabalho de fechar a porta, não se preocupava que qualquer pessoa fosse vê-lo ou entrasse no banheiro. Lu Han adentrou sem obstáculos e foi recebido pelo vapor da água quente a cair sobre o homem nu embaixo do chuveiro.

O corpo pesava mais do que nunca, fazendo-o desejar se sentar em qualquer lugar e esperar até que todas as feridas terminasse de cicatrizar. Mas sua vontade, como sempre, o manteve ligeiramente estável, capaz de andar a arrastar a perna até o outro dentro do espaço do box aberto.

Minseok possivelmente havia terminado o banho há algum tempo. Estava apenas a desfrutar da água corrente sobre si, o calor lhe embalando e relaxando os músculos, os olhos fechados e a cabeça baixa. Não parecia ciente de nada ao seu redor, mesmo quando Lu Han se aproximou e penetrou na área do chuveiro, sendo recebido por respingos a molhá-lo.

Ignorou os pingos de água a bater de encontro aos seus machucados, sua atenção focou-se especialmente no homem à frente. Os olhos repousaram de imediato nos dois grandes cortes cicatrizados nas costas de Minseok. As imagens da queda dele passaram como tortura em sua mente, a lembrança das asas sendo dilaceradas até que restasse somente os rasgos tão fundos que chegavam à caixa torácica.

“Você se lembra de mim, não é?”, Lu Han deixou que seu pensamento triste saísse, a mão indo em direção à cicatriz de Minseok. Parou antes que os dedos o tocassem, levemente receoso de fazer tal ato. “Minseok…”, suspirou exausto, os olhos cansados a piscar lentamente.

Aproximou-se mais, tendo agora a água a cair por boa parte de seu corpo, o deixando encharcado e fazendo as feridas expostas arderem, o cabelo a grudar na fronte. “De alguma forma você se lembra de mim?”, o anjo caído repousou superficialmente a testa sobre o topo da cabeça de Minseok, os olhos fechados e o rosto assumindo a angústia de seu ser.

Queria abraçá-lo. Queria tê-lo em seus braços mais uma vez. No entanto, um contato mais intenso faria o ex-anjo sentir e — muito possivelmente — se assustar, temer o que fosse. Portanto, Lu Han conteve-se em somente sentir sua presença, sua graça a buscar pela luz dele em uma eterna ilusão que ela ainda estivesse ali. Por fim, sentiu só o vazio deixar a sensação de aperto no peito quando não havia nada além de um corpo humano sem alma.

Minseok permaneceu parado completamente, tão imóvel que quase não podia ver sua respiração, tão calma e lenta. Estava com tanta saudades dele. Embora nunca deixasse seu lado, jamais seria a mesma coisa. Queria mais do que tudo abraçá-lo.

— Minseok… — Sussurrou, o pesar sufocado em sua garganta.

E de repente Minseok se sobressaltou, despertando de seu transe. Os olhos arregalados vasculharam todo o banheiro à procura do que aconteceu. Era visível a agitação dele, o peito inflando e desinflando depressa com sua ofegação devido ao susto. Se Lu Han se esforçasse, poderia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, bombeando noroadrenalina para todo o corpo dele, causando a inquietação e o desejo de achar o que o assustara.

Lu Han não se mexeu um só momento, o coração de seu receptáculo batendo tão forte quanto o de Minseok a cada vez que os olhos dele eram direcionado para onde estava.

Sabia que ele não podia vê-lo enquanto estivesse na camada espiritual. Porém, ainda assim, parte de si desejava que ele o visse. Minseok desenhá-lo era a prova que certamente ele sonhava com Lu Han ou tinha _flash_ de memórias. Por isso estava desesperado, queria ter certeza de que se lembrava.

Não teria, contudo.

Os olhos de Minseok se mantiveram fixos em sua direção por longos minutos, encarando o nada. O anjo caído teve a chama da esperança a começar a acender dentro de si, enchendo-lhe com a sensação quente em seu peito. E, por fim, Minseok deu de ombros e desligou o chuveiro.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Era gratificante observar Minseok.

Diferente de uma grande parcela de humanos, ele era sensível a tudo ao redor. Tornou-se absorto de pequenos detalhes sensoriais, cada pequena mísera minuciosidade era vivenciada como se viesse igual a uma explosão de sentimentos. Os pingos de chuva a escorrer pelo vidro da janela, o vapor da água a abraçá-lo após o banho, o vento forte a fazer as folhas flutuarem em uma dança, a espuma a se formar na xícara de café, o suave toque dos lençóis da cama.

Todos eram tão acostumados com as experiências simples e insignificantes, que já não mais sabia o valor delas. Somente aqueles que não puderam desfrutar conheciam a relevância dos prazeres banais, tirando proveito deles como se todos os dias fosse a primeira vez.

Era mais humano que muitos deles.

Minseok trazia um ar melancólico, mas que escondia a profunda alegria por detrás do rosto relaxado. Naquela noite chuvosa de final de domingo, ele leu um livro qualquer que pegou na biblioteca, tomou uma caneca de leite quente enquanto estava enrolado sob os cobertores e, para finalizar, acabou por dormir sem notar que estava com sono.

Ele estava a aproveitar tudo aquilo que desejava. O gosto amargo do café, o prazer do canto dos pássaros, o reconforto dos sonhos, a ignorância. E testemunhando a felicidade daquele que amava, Lu Han sentiu-se satisfeito.

Tinha se passado algumas horas desde o encontro com Angela e Kristoffer. Ainda estava debilitado, o grande número de ferimentos trouxe certa dificuldade para que conseguisse se curar quando não era mais anjo de graça limpa. Lu Han já não tinha mais febre, no entanto; só se sentia extremamente fraco, o receptáculo tão pesado que não possuía o ânimo de movimentá-lo. 

A vigília estava igual como qualquer outra noite. Sentou-se ao parapeito da janela e ficou a observar a cidade de onde estava, podendo avistar qualquer entidade e também ver Minseok sempre que quisesse com uma simples virada de cabeça. Contemplava a chuva a se espalhar por sobre a selva de concreto, a umedecer o ar seco de fim de outono.

Tudo estava em grande paz.

A falsa calmaria.

Não estranhou ao sentir uma terceira presença, Lu Han já esperava. As pernas moveram-se o mais rápido que pôde, as asas o fazendo ter maior impulso para ficar a frente de Minseok, a arma logo em mãos em posição de defesa. Abriu-as ao máximo, criando uma grande barreira do intruso para o homem deitado despreocupado na cama, algumas de suas plumas manchadas se desprendendo da pele devido a força do impacto e de sua fraqueza, adornando os lençóis cor creme.

— Prazer revê-lo, Lu Han. — A voz baixa e doce soou no cômodo, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

Mesmo com a escuridão do quarto, Lu Han conseguia ver a silhueta do outro. Ele não olhava diretamente para si, mas para a janela que antes o anjo caído se encontrou. O rosto sereno e a graça forte a preencher a atmosfera eram característicos, jamais esqueceria tal presença impactante.

— Yixing…? — Chamou o nome daquele que não via há décadas, tendo o anjo a virar para si, a confirmar sua identidade.

Há muito tempo não se reencontrava com tal pessoa.

Eram como gêmeos, nascidos e treinados da mesma maneira. Por milhares de anos ficaram lado a lado no campo de batalha, cada um como comandante de um exército. Contudo, foram afastados após a mudança de posição que deram a Yixing, o fazendo subir de soldado para guarda após a morte do mais antigo guarda dos arcanjos.

De todos que o céu poderia mandar para buscá-lo, jamais cogitou que seria ele. Tinham uma grande ligação, sobretudo se comparado a qualquer outro. Apesar disso, ele não era alguém que pudessem mandar para fazer o jogo sujo, não tinham essa capacidade de controlar até mesmo os guardas — ao menos era o que pensava até então.

— Abaixe sua guarda, Lu Han. — Yixing falou pacificamente, cruzando os braços rente ao peito.

Ele se afastou de onde estava, indo até a janela. Houve um longo silêncio ao tempo que Yixing ficou contemplar meramente o nada, em que só pôde ser ouvido o barulho da chuva e a respiração baixa de Minseok a dormir completamente alheio. Lu Han não desfez sua defesa — a arma angelical ainda em mãos —, mas tirou a tensão de suas asas, sentindo-as agradecer em retorno quando relaxaram e deixaram a sensação de alívio.

— Não estou aqui para lutar. — continuou. Voltou a olhar o renegado, em nenhum momento direcionando os olhos para nada além dele.

— Então por que tu estás aqui se não fora mandado? — Lu Han retrucou, soando mais grosseiro do que gostaria. Se dispondo a dar um voto de confiança em seu antigo companheiro, guardou sua espada em respeito ao momento não parecer propenso; no entanto a deixou pronta para ser pega.

— Não estranho estar desconfiado, soube que mandaram seus pupilos. Suponho que estão a decidir quem irão enviar da próxima vez. — Yixing comentou, a andar pelo apartamento como um convidado que observava sem interesse — Ainda não me conformo como trocou sua liberdade por essa prisão mental…

— O que tu viestes fazer aqui? — Cortou-lhe impaciente, não gostando da sensação que cresceu em si de não poder relaxar mesmo estando a falar com um velho amigo.

Novamente, o silêncio fora jogado.

Embora Yixing estivesse de costas, Lu Han sentiu uma certa melancolia exalando dele. Estava cabisbaixo, diferente de todas as outras vezes que se viram. Não era incomum antigamente, porém não fazia do feito dele; o inimigo nunca o veria dessa forma.

— Não quero ver meus dois amigos serem assassinados… — Yixing murmurou, a voz quase se perdendo ao som dos pingos de chuva batendo de encontro ao vidro e a parede.

A falta de coragem dele em encarar o humano adormecido e a sinceridade na voz fez Lu Han relaxar por inteiro. Recolheu suas asas e deixou o lado de Minseok, retornando à janela para vigília, não mais se preocupando com qualquer ameaça do outro no quarto.

— Por maior loucura que seja, creio que entendo os sentimentos de Minseok… — Lu Han ouviu Yixing dizer tempos depois, ganhando sua inteira atenção novamente, o encarando de canto — Quanto mais próximos estamos _D__ele_, mais nos perdemos. — Prosseguiu ao não ter arrancado qualquer pergunta. Perambulava pelo apartamento em busca de nada em específico. — Me arrependo do dia em que aceitei mudar de posição.

Não precisou que fosse questionado, Lu Han já sabia a resposta. Por serem quem eram, entendiam o que uma mudança de cargo significava — principalmente se tratando de tal divergência. Diferente de todos seus subalternos, os dois ex-comandantes não visaram nenhuma vez estar mais próximo de Deus.

Era perigoso demais.

— O conhecimento traz tristeza, Lu Han, tu sabes bem disso. — Yixing fez questão em falar, deixando o óbvio sair independentemente que soubesse que era repetitivo — Mas nós sabemos mais do Minseok sabia.

Os arcanjos eram o posto mais alto que um anjo poderia estar; dominavam o poder sobre todos, seja anjos ou humanos. Contudo, o Destino era o único que enxergava o futuro. Escritores que tinham Deus sussurrando em seus ouvidos, dando-lhes a visão de suas decisões e o além. Testemunhavam e vivenciavam tudo, até que só restasse a agonia do saber.

Minseok era o Destino.

— Aquele que conhece o futuro sofre no presente… Por isso, entendo o anseio de Minseok pela ignorância. — confessou Yixing com um embargo na garganta ao direcionar, finalmente, o olhar para o homem deitado na cama, revendo o amigo pela primeira vez em anos. — Após bilhões de anos de pura angústia, um segundo de felicidade vale a morte. — Disse quase que sussurrando ao aproximar-se de Minseok, obrigando Lu Han religar sua guarda, atento a qualquer movimento brusco.

O rosto de Yixing inundado em tristeza lembrou-lhe de si mesmo, como se estivesse a se olhar no espelho. A mesma face que possuía sempre que vivenciava um de seus irmãos a morrer, a dor de ver um igual perder a vida e se tornar nada além de pó.

Ele não estava sobre ordens, nenhuma marionete sentiria tal padecimento tão visível.

— Todavia, não entendo, Lu Han… — Virou-se para o anjo caído, a voz doce a tornar-se melodiosa ao referir àquele que tanto passou sua vida consigo — Minseok não pediu que abdicasse nada por ele, sequer soube de sua decisão. Então, por que tu foste embora? — Fez enfim a pergunta que tanto o incomodava, a voz denunciando sua indignação semelhante à de Angela.

Ainda que Yixing fosse diferente de todos os outros, ele também não entendia.

Ninguém era capaz.

— Não podia permanecer lá, não quando sei das regras. — Lu Han disse simplesmente, salvando suas palavras.

— Por isso decidiste desobedecê-las e colocar sua vida a prêmio? — O anjo insistiu em saber, recuperando a compostura segundos depois ao ter o outro desviando-lhe a atenção, que redirigiu a cidade por detrás da janela — Como achas que Minseok se sentiria se soubesse disso?

Não houve resposta.

O cômodo novamente foi dominado unicamente pelo canto da chuva sem fim, ganhando adentro do trovão que anunciava a tempestade rígida a caminho.

Yixing suspirou em paciência. Conduziu o foco novamente para o humano, a admirar a impassibilidade que ele dispunha. A respiração serena e o rosto embargado em tranquilidade de longe não se assemelhava à face de soturnidade que estava acostumado a vê-lo.

De certa forma, trazia-lhe paz.

— Eu dediquei tudo de mim aos céus. Minha graça e força…

Subitamente Lu Han quebrou o silêncio, retirando Yixing de seu deslumbramento. Parecia distante, como se falasse mais para si mesmo que para o outro anjo, desabafando com as paredes.

— Lutei e sangrei pelos desejos de Deus. Fiz aquilo que minhas correntes me fizeram fazer. No entanto, nada disso servia à mim. — prosseguiu, o rosto virado para a rua em observação ao nada — A única coisa que importava-me era poder estar com Minseok.

Era a primeira vez que deixava tais sentimentos serem postos em palavras. Guardou-os por tanto tempo dentro de si, que saíram queimando por sua garganta, o peito dolorido. Nem mesmo Minseok soube, o poupou de mais sofrimento. E manter tudo foi o que o debilitou, o deixando tão próximo a como aquele que amava estava, quase escolhendo a morte para acabar com sua dor.

— No momento em que ele tomou sua decisão, temi pelo que viria. Contudo, o que mais desejo é vê-lo feliz, portanto não poderia permitir que tirassem dele isso. Não quando finalmente conquistou. — Lu Han virou-se para Yixing, a face a carregar a seriedade de suas palavras imersas em sentimentos — Meu único propósito é proteger seu desejo, e mesmo que eu morra, irei fazer isso.

O mais puro sentimento, extraído do fundo de si e externado.

Lu Han não exclusivamente negou aos céus. Ele abdicou de sua vida para fazer a de Minseok feliz. E tal atitude, ninguém nunca seria capaz de entender.

— Quero ajudá-lo… — Quando parecia que nada mais seria dito, Yixing pronunciou-se, indo até onde Lu Han estava e o encarando apropriadamente.

— Como? — Suspirou cansado. Por estarem mais próximo, exibiu melhor seu rosto coberto por pequenos hematomas e escoriações, prova de sua atual fragilidade perante a tudo.

— Há uma forma de escondê-los, livrá-los da vista dos anjos. — informou com seriedade, atraindo a atenção do anjo caído — Qualquer um deles. — Enfatizou suas palavras, esclarecendo que servia também aos arcanjos.

— Como isso é possível? — A voz de Lu Han não escondia a surpresa envolta de interesse, a cabeça completamente aberta para o que fosse.

— Foi criado por Luciel após sua queda, antes mesmo de vir a se tornar Lúcifer. É dessa forma que ninguém és capaz de localizá-lo e todos os demais anjos que se juntaram a ele. — Explicou, retirando do bolso interno de seu sobretudo um pedaço de pergaminho surrado, preenchido com a língua dos anjos — Ninguém, seja qual anjo for, poderás encontrá-los se não tiver um contato direto. Será como se vós tivésseis desaparecido por completo, do mundo dos humanos ou espiritual.

— Como exatamente funciona? — Pegou o pergaminho que lhe fora oferecido, passando os olhos por sobre as palavras em uma leitura dinâmica para entender a fonte do encanto.

— É preciso gravá-lo em teu corpo. No caso de Minseok, recomendo que seja interno, de forma que ele não possa notar. — esclareceu, ganhando somente um balançar positivo de cabeça do outro.

Lu Han confiava em Yixing, esse jamais mentiria, e somente com uma rápida análise conseguiu notar que certamente não era uma armadilha. Estava repleto de significados que sequer tinha conhecimento, um poder oculto que unicamente alguém acima era capaz de criar.

— Não tenho poder suficiente. — Disse Lu Han, devolvendo o pergaminho ao outro, que o guardou de prontidão — Faça em mim. — Pediu sem cerimônia, arrancando seu sobretudo preto e estendendo seu braço para ser marcado.

Entendendo a colocação que era-lhe dada, Yixing serpenteou a mão por sobre o antebraço dele, segurando-o firme até que as pontas dos dedos afundassem na carne. E concentrou sua graça e mente, conjurando silenciosamente o encanto de Lúcifer.

De início, Lu Han sentiu apenas um formigamento por sobre a pele. Porém, sem demora, a ardência descomunal o abateu. A carne foi queimada com os ornamentos do dialeto. Estava sendo torrado, queimaduras de terceiro grau preenchendo seu braço com as palavras a serem ditas.

Lu Han perdeu o equilíbrio e se encostou no parapeito da janela, a respiração pesada e ofegante. O rosto se contorceu em profunda dor assim como avermelhou-se, um grito mudo deixando sua garganta. Suava com o ardor pulsante, todo seu corpo a sofrer espasmos com o descontrole do sistema nervoso de seu receptáculo.

— Aparentemente dói bastante. — Comentou Yixing, indiferente a ver o sofrimento alheio, recebendo uma encarada irritada.

Lu Han deslumbrou a parte de seu corpo marcada com o encanto do Príncipe dos Renegados. Jamais pensou que um dia se veria colocado na mesma colocação que aqueles que por tanto tempo lutou contra. O que fora-lhe contado sobre eles mais do que nunca havia se mostrado como manipulação; tudo aquilo que o conhecimento o fez enxergar.

O recente ferimento ainda ardia quando passou a coçar em demonstração a autocura que o corpo de Lu Han provocava. Logo a carne preta não passaria de uma cicatriz horrorosa e vermelha a integrar sua pele como todas as outras distribuídas por seu receptáculo e verdadeira forma.

Assim que ele se recuperou, Yixing virou em seus calcanhares e foi até o homem imerso no mundo dos sonhos, sendo seguido por Lu Han. Deu dó em ambos perturbar o sono perante a tal paz que Minseok se encontrava; todavia, era necessário.

Yixing aproximou a palma da mão do peito dele, visando implantar o encanto por sobre os ossos da caixa torácica. Depressa, recitou a magia de Lúcifer, focando sua graça, força e poder sobre o peito do humano, que despertou com o intenso impulso de dor que o atingiu.

Minseok se recontorcia, a coluna curvada para cima de encontro a mão do anjo. O rosto ficou completamente rubro, tomado pela agonia fantasmagórica que o assombrava. O suor escorria de seu couro cabeludo, molhando os cabelos negros rapidamente enquanto as lágrimas deixavam seus olhos arregalados e percorriam seu rosto.

Ao terminar, Minseok desabou na cama, plenamente acordado. Sofria os vestígios do ato, seu interior queimando a ponto de cortar sua respiração e o deixá-lo a asfixiar. Lu Han imediatamente usou o pouco que lhe restava de energia e o curou rapidamente, tomando a dor que o humano sentia.

Seus ferimentos pararam de cicatrizar. E em junção, ele tremeu em agonia, os olhos assumindo a cor escarlate assim como sua face a suar com a profunda dor que envolvia seu interior. Cambaleou até a parede ao lado da cama, usando-a para se apoiar. Minseok foi deixado como se nada houvesse acontecido, a confusão a tomar seu rosto ao tempo que ele tocava seu peito como se tentasse descobrir assim o que tinha se passado.

Yixing assistia tudo ao longe, imerso em meio a escuridão do quarto, testemunhando o amigo preferir sofrer à deixar aquele que negou a própria graça sentir tal coisa.

Lu Han não tinha mais força para se manter de pé, as costas escorregando pela parede até que ele se sentasse ao chão, ofegante e fraco. Seu receptáculo respirava fundo em instinto de esvair a sensação dolorosa, a provocar um fio de um maior desconforto. Mesmo que tentasse impedir, sua forma humana agia como tal, o fazendo lidar com a propagação do que sentia.

Minseok se recuperou depressa, tendo somente o suor a molhar seu corpo e lençóis como prova daquilo que sua psicóloga, no dia do encontro entre eles, assumiria como transtorno do sono. Ele se levantou trôpego e foi em direção ao banheiro — passando lado a lado com Yixing —, buscando se recompor com uma tacada de água fria no rosto.

Em meio ao tempo, o anjo caído tombou um pouco a cabeça para o lado a fim de encarar a janela, reconfortando-se, a observar tudo e o nada.

A chuva havia diminuído, restando somente a rasa garoa a bater de encontro ao vidro. E, assim como a tempestade, Yixing fora embora com um “adeus”, deixando-os à própria sorte.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

A sensação de não estar mais na camada espiritual era estranha. Há muito não se tornava visível, tantos anos que sequer recordava da última vez. Seus sentidos capturavam melhor, podendo ser capaz de constatar pequenas coisas que normalmente passariam despercebidas. O toque da chuva gelada de encontro a sua pele, o beijo do vento a mandar-lhe arrepios, o calor humano a fluir para seu corpo com a aglomeração de pessoas. Tudo aquilo que a espessura do campo a separar a atmosfera humana da espiritual lhe bloqueava passava a atingi-lo com força.

Lu Han sentia-se estranho, desconfortável em seu próprio receptáculo. Não estava acostumado à essas coisas — embora não pudesse dizer que eram ruins. Era esquisito ter noção de que todos ao seu redor conseguiam vê-lo, ouvi-lo e senti-lo. Parecia incerto.

Antes de se fazer presente, trocou suas vestes. Substituiu a camisa preta desbotada, calças jeans escura surrada e sobretudo negro aos farrapos por roupas semelhantes à essas, porém novas recém furtadas de uma loja. Por estar chovendo durante toda a semana, imitou os humanos e pegou também um guarda-chuva deixado do lado de fora de um estabelecimento.

Estava socialmente aceitável. Camuflava-se por entre a multidão, se passando por um humano com todos os outros. As asas reclamavam pela forma que eram contidas dentro do receptáculo, contudo nada que não se acostumasse com o tempo.

Tudo perfeito.

Com grande coragem, o coração a palpitar forte pela demasiada ansiedade o corroendo, Lu Han andou alguns quarteirões e parou em frente à uma cafeteria. Ficou alguns minutos estático, a atrapalhar sem perceber o caminho das pessoas que trombaram com ele ao passar, o empurrando de um lado para o outro. Sabia o que queria fazer e como iria, só precisava ir.

Atravessou a rua sem olhar os lados, ganhando alguns xingamentos de um motorista que teve que brecar em cima com o inesperado homem andando sem preocupação. Ao chegar no estabelecimento, fechou o guarda-chuva e adentrou, deixando gotas d'água por todo caminho que andava até a mesa afastada próximo à janela. Ele se fez confortável, sentou-se no sofá como cliente e aguardou. Seus olhos se mantiveram em suas mãos inquietas, em nenhum momento querendo focar nas pessoas e coisas ao redor.

Lu Han aguardou sem pressa, alheio. Não analisou o cardápio ou chamou o garçom, só permaneceu lá como se esperasse por alguém. E após alguns minutos, essa pessoa veio.

— Como posso lhe ajudar, senhor? — Ouviu a doce voz dizer, mandando arrepios para todo seu corpo.

Se conteve em encará-lo de imediato, tentando lidar com a emoção a borbulhar em seu interior. Não eram sentimentos humanos, eram mais intensos, capazes de enlouquecer. Tratava de toda uma sensação de felicidade implacável.

— Vou querer uma xícara de café, por favor. — Lu Han levantou a cabeça para Minseok e disse, as mãos a se apertarem com o nervosismo, incapaz de apaziguar diante a uma vez mais poder falar diretamente com aquele que tanto amava.

— Mais alguma coisa, senhor? — Ele o encarava atenciosamente, cumprindo seu dever de servir. Estava neutro como sempre, tratando-o como qualquer outro freguês que já o testemunhou atender.

— Não, não… Por ora, somente o café. — Negou, controlando a entoação de sua voz para não parecer triste perante a situação de não ser reconhecido.

— OK! Já trago. — Disse simplesmente, girando nos calcanhares. Mas antes que Lu Han soltasse uma nota de frustração, Minseok virou-se novamente — Me desculpe a intromissão, mas… Bem… — começou, visualmente acanhado — Já nos conhecemos?

— Por que perguntaste?

— Não sei, realmente… — Coçou a cabeça em tique de timidez, desviando o olhar do intenso que o anjo depositava nele — Sinto como se já o conhecesse de algum lugar — Respondeu por fim, retornando a olhar rapidamente Lu Han, avistando um sorriso amável adornando-lhe os lábios.

— Não… Creio que não...

**FIM**


End file.
